El show en vivo!
by Dr Katts
Summary: La ciencia ha avanzado muy rapido en estos años,y cuando un milagro medico se convierte en la herramienta para que los productores de show televisivos y peliculas puedan convertir sus sueños mas locos en una REALIDAD. Asi nace un reality show donde unas chicas normales se convierten en el nuevo fenomeno cinematografico,Convirtiendose en chicas monstruo para alcanzar el estrellato..
1. Capitulo 1 Avances

En un futuro no muy lejano un pequeño consorcio de investigadores logro crear un producto inovador,algo que ellos llamaron "Celulas CERO" Que son basicamente celulas madre sinteticas,lo que permitiria llevar la regeneracion celular a otro nivel,Mientras que la mayoria de las empresas en este ramo siempre se enfoco sobre las protesis y miembros artificiales,este pequeño laboratorio vio la reconstruccion celular como una opcion real de regeneracion de los individuos y aunque hasta hace unos años se logro la instrumentalizacion de los implantes sinteticos a nivel mental,un grupo de gente vio la ocacion para alterarlos,podian entrar por medio de una brecha de seguridad acceder al implante en cuestion ¿Que tenia de peligroso el sistema de una protesis artificial? estas protesis al estar conectadas al sistema nervioso central le permitia a un hacker controlar literalmente al individuo y usarlo como arma,Lo que provoco que en pocos años estos implantes fueran retirados del mercado debido al peligro potencial para quienes los portaban,y aunque a los pocos meses ofrecieron parches de seguridad a sus usuarios el daño ya estaba hecho,Inclusive el implante en el sistema nervioso era imposible de retirar,lo que dejaba indefensas a estas personas..

Asi este pequeño laboratorio lanzo su sistema para generar celulas Cero, en principio fue usado para reparar el daño al extraer los residuos de los implantes ciberneticos,pero poco a poco fueron usandolos en procesos mas complejos como la regeneracion de organos,eso llevo al pequeño laboratorio a un despegue en lo que a medicina se trataba,A los pocos años crearon el primer sistema de regeneracion de cuerpo completo,lo que permitiria a una persona reparar sus daños sin dejar cicatrices o lesiones de ningun tipo.  
Una persona amputada podria recuperar organos miembros perdidos,una persona con quemaduras de tercer grado podria quedar como nueva a los pocos dias,Pero el sistema tenia fallos graves,entre ellos no podia reconstruir partes a personas con defectos congenitos,por desgracia solo podia reparar lesiones y no defectos de nacimiento como labio leporino o la falta de alguna extremidad o degeneracion congenita..Aun asi fue un gran avance para la ciencia en aquellos años,Poco despues lograron con exito inyectar ADN animal a determinado tipo de celulas evitando el rechazo y con esto reestructurar biologicamente a una persona,Asi en un par de años era posible curar el 90% de los problemas en humanos..

Asi la medicina logro mantener un progreso exponencial,cualquier daño fisico podia ser restaurado en unos cuantos dias,y en caso de problemas de nacimiento solo bastaria mezclar un poco el ADN para corregir esas imperfecciones..Lo que tambien termino por ser usado en procesos cosmeticos y superficiales..  
Tiempo despues en una gira de una famosa cantante europea llamada "Hylonome" sufrio un terrible un accidente en el escenario que la llevo de urgencia al hospital local,Parte de la iluminacion cayo sobre ella partiendola en dos literalmente,Tras estabilizarla y evaluar el daño fisico sufrido los medicos iban a reconstruir su cuerpo pero ella queria hacer algo mas "grande",los medicos imaginaron que seria un aumento de busto o algun arreglo estetico comun en personas de ese medio,Pero la peticion los dejo frios,Hylonome era una aficionada al arte equestre y todos sus fans sabian de su peculiar gusto por los caballos,pero ¿Convertirse en uno? era algo eticamente irresponsable,Bueno ella no queria convertirse en uno mas bien ser parte de uno,asi esta cantante con su fortuna logro mover cielo y tierra,hasta lograr una orden judicial que le permitio hacerse la modificacion fisica que ella deseaba,Cuando salio del hospital casi un año despues del accidente el shock para el mundo y para sus fans fue tremendo ella se habia convertido en el primer centauro vivo,una criatura mitologica de la que solo se podia ver en los libros de fantasias,La cantante se tuvo que someter durante varios meses a una dificil terapia fisica ya que su cambio era radical y de acuerdo a sus propias palabras fue todo un renacer,por desgracia este procedimiento puso en tela de juicio a los medicos a cargo del proceso ya de acuerdo a los medicos el procedimiento resultaba irreversible debido a la completa perdida del ADN original..Tal transformacion la volvio aun mas popular entre sus fans,por otra parte las organizaciones religiosas y detractores hicieron lo posible por impedir que se siguieran haciendo tales "abominaciones" para desgracia del publico comun el proceso se volvio incosteable,estamos hablando de cantidades obsenas de dinero (aproximadamente $100 millones de dolares mas la terapia fisica),Por desgracia Hylonome necesitaba chequeos constantes para ver si su transformacion no poseia efectos secundarios o algun tipo de rechazo ya que una cosa era reemplazar geneticamente un organo a literalmente reemplazar mas de la mitad de un cuerpo,Pero despues de 1 año se dieron cuenta que el proceso era seguro y carecia de efectos secundarios graves..  
Asi comienza esta extraña aventura,Mi nombre es "Tadeus Vent",Estudie medicina humana durante la gran guerra y pase algunos años ejerciendo en un hospital infantil hasta la invencion de estos nuevos sistemas de curacion,Despues tome una especialidad en veterinaria,hasta volverme uno de los medicos mas reconocidos en el medio..Cuando me llamaron para evaluar el caso de Hylonome me sorprendio que una persona fuera capaz de algo asi,pero aunque no me gustaba la idea, la polemica cantante pagaba muy bien y de alguna manera era un medio para conocer gente famosa,me llamaron desde mis vacaciones en Munich Alemania,asi que tome un avion hacia la ciudad donde estaban haciendo el tratamiento de la famosa cantante..Cuando la conoci estaba en su proceso de "formacion" (cuando su nuevo cuerpo era construido) ,vi como la liberaron de unos arneses para llevarla en un montacargas modificado a una habitacion especial donde me tocaria hacerle las primeras puebas,Nunca pense hacerle este tipo de pruebas a una "persona" (no se si pudiera denominarla asi) Cuando desperto fui la primera persona que vio,Le explique los procedimientos que le haria tratando de hacerla entrar en confianza,primero comence a hacerle unas pruebas sanguineas que inmediatamente llevaron al laboratorio,despues revise sus organos humanos,no tenia idea del cambio fisiologico que sifrio muchos de sus organos internos se habian expandido o movido de lugar,sus pulmones y corazon estaban en su lugarmpero estos eran facilmente un 200% mas grandes su ritmo cardiaco habia subido y sus capacidades pulmonares le permitian aguantar la respiracion por casi 10 minutos y sin esforzarse,ella estaba colgada en unos arneses,que le impedian tocar el suelo,Procedi a tocar su cuerpo equino,no sabia que esperar  
-¿Como se siente? le pregunte tratando de no hacer mucha presion en sus costados  
-Wow se siente extraño! es una sensacion familiar,pero diferente  
Tome su pierna delantera y comence a flexionarse  
-¿Y que tal se siente esto? es raro no se siente como mi pierna  
-Muy bien,puedo sentirla y moverla sin problemas  
-¿y esto como lo sientes? tocando la suela de su pezuña,ella comenzo a reirse  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-Me da cosquillas como en la planta de mis pies  
Nunca pense que esa area fuera tan sensible fuera de eso podia decir que tenia unas pezuñas saludables,No queria que sus primeros pasos le produjeran algun problema o que algun defecto en su formacion le provocara algun daño a futuro,despues hice presion sobre sus costillas,y revise su estructura torasica,era sorprendente como su cuerpo habia fue todo hasta llegar a su cola pero al no saber lo que podria pasar,le pedi a unos asistentes que me ayudaran a inmovilizar sus patas  
-¿Que estas haciendo?  
-Necesito que estes quieta,normalmente no le haria algo asi a una persona,pero no conozco tus reflejos y conozco varios colegas que han salido lastimados por patadas de caballos en los ranchos,a regañadientes Hylonome acepto ,cuando me acerque recibi un fuerte latigazo de su cola en mi cara  
-Lo siento! aun no puedo controlarla  
-No te preocupes no es la primera vez que me pasa  
Levante su cola y procedi a revizar su gupa la examine superficialmente y no habia problemas,asi que comenzo la parte de la prueba mas incomoda me puse un guante de latex muy largo y tome una camara para hacer una endoscopia, comence a meter mi mano atravez de ella  
-No te permiti hacerme eso!  
-Es indispensable saber a detalle todo el proceso de tu transformacion  
-Pero eso no te autoriza a meter las manos en mi vagina!  
-Tecnicamente no es una vagina y si queremos que vuelvas a los escenarios tendremos que concluir estas pruebas,ella dejo de hablarme,estaba enojada y con justa razon,pero la comision de arbitraje medico global requeria una prueba a fondo de este a hacer un reconocimiento tactil,Hylonome comenzo a poner una cara muy rara,pero no demostro satisfaccion por lo que le estaba haciendo, solo note que se mordia los labios y ponia sus manos en su cara,con la camara pude ver hasta su utero,el cual estaba bastante bien formado,si no es porque se de quien se trataba podia decir que era una yegua saludable..  
Despues de las pruebas el polemico proceso no afctaba el desempeño del individuo a nivel personal sus facultades mentales estaban perfectamente bien,pero tenian problemas varios,primero este proceso era riesgoso para individuos del sexo masculino (cuando el cambio fisico sobrepasaba el 30% de su masa corporal) Tenian que tener control estricto en controlar hormonas,su instinto animal cuando estaba en celo era muy fuerte,afortunadamente los medicos a cargo de la transformacion de Hylonome,lograron acoplarle 2 pares de organos sexuales,los organos sexuales humanos y los equinos (estos por un error en la programacion del equipo) ,asi lograron controlar sus impulsos con medicamento lo cual pudo sobrellevar muy bien..  
Aunque el proceso era un exito se quedo unanimemente dejarlo solo accesible a determinados grupos (los acaudalados y famosos) ya que no querian acabara la identidad de la especie humana convirtiendo indiscriminadamente a las personas..Aun asi muchos ricos y famosos comenzaron a someterse a este tiepo de cambios,aunque no de manera tan intensa,algunos grupos Idol japoneses se sometieron a cambios esteticos como ponerse orejas,ojos y cola de gato,pero aun asi el procedimiento necesitaba ser muy controlado ya que en estos casos la perspectiva,equilibrio y audicion eran gravemente afectados,Pero nada que acostumbrarse no lo solucionara..El nivel de popularidad de estas personas se elevo considerablemente lo que aumento exponencialmente la demanda de estos servicios,pero tardo poco tiempo para descubrir algunas cosas tragicas del procedimiento..  
Algunos atletas intentaron mejorar sus capacidades sometiendose a estos procesos,pero hubo un problema serio,los esteroides y medicamentos ilegales provocaron que algunos de estos sufrieran algunas mutaciones graves,de igual manera se dieron cuenta que los tatuajes poseian un quimico que afectaba la cohesion entre el componente animal y humano,eso provoco miedo entre los que intentaban someterse a estos tratamientos,Aun asi no disuadio a muchas personas a intentarlo,pero tambien habia quienes querian usar esto para curar a personas con problemas congenitos graves,Afortunadamente el ser el pionero en tratar a estos pacientes me permitio estudiar la fisiologia y la genetica de estos semi humanos.

Lo que me hizo una persona con bastantes recursos economicos..  
Asi 5 años despues tras haber logrado escribir todas las reglas para aquellas personas que quisieran someterse a una transformacion,estaba a punto de retirarme,pero algo muy interesante sucedio,un estudio japones queria hacer un reality show basado en una vieja serie de animacion de principios del siglo 21, se trataba de hacer que algunas chicas interezadas en estos cambios participaran en una competencia para estelarizar una serie "live action" de chicas monstruo..

En pocos dias la convocatoria tuvo mas de medio millon de aspirantes (y solo en japon),Algunas querian ser famosas,otras sabian que el show les financiaria el proceso de transformacion lo que hizo muy popular el espectaculo,la demanda fue tal que inclusive habia chicas de otras partes del mundo intentando participar,los dueños del estudio vieron en esto una mina de oro,simplemente en ganancias en publicidad habrian obtenido mas de 6 billones de euros,lo que les aseguraba un negocio muy jugoso aun transformando a personajes secundarios y pagando sueldos,terapias y personal especializado,y asi comenzo esta odisea,en un reality show que literalmente cambiaria la vida de 6 chicas que estelarizarian uno de los shows mas ambiciosos de la TV a nivel mundial...  
Y antes de empezar esta historia por privacidad a aquellas chicas con las que trabaje durante 10 años,utilizare el nombre del personaje que interpretaron en aquel exitoso show para proteger su identidad..


	2. Capitulo 2 Mia

Mia era una jovencita de 21 años que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser una famosa actriz,estudiaba actuacion desde pequeña,y aunque era muy talentosa tenia un terrible defecto,era una chica muy poco agraciada,lo que solo le permitio papeles secundarios en obras de teatro locales,y rara vez podia demostrar sus capacidades actorales ella vivia con su madre en una casa pequeña a las afueras de la ciudad,Cuando Mia se entero de esta oportunidad tuvo que pensarlo mucho,¿Estaria dispuesta a cambiar toda su vida por un papel en el Reality mas popular de los ultimos años? ella vio la lista de personajes y decidio audicionar para el papel de Mero la sirena,ella tenia una fantasia por las sirenas,y ese encanto que ellas tenian (cosa que ella nunca tuvo cuando era humana) ella sabia que si conseguia el papel podria llegar a cumplir su sueño de ser famosa,aun sacrificando su humanidad,aunque ella sabia que siendo rica y famosa tendria quien empujara su silla de ruedas por toda la ciudad.

Cuando le comento a su madre acerca de lo que ella queria hacer,de inmediato se opuso ya que no queria que su hija pasara el resto de su vida como un fenomeno incapaz de moverse por si misma,Pero al ver la precaria situacion que ella y su madre vivian,Mia decidio arriesgarlo todo para obtener un papel en el popular show,esperando ser lo suficientemente buena como para obtener un papel que la lanzara al estrellato y con ello hacerse de Fama y Fortuna..

Asi cuando ella comenzo a audicionar comenzo a olvidar sus nervios y trato de ser muy segura en sus pruebas,habia que admitir que Mia sabia como hacer que los directores centraran toda su atencion en ella,Asi pasaron varias semanas de castings,hasta que quedo entre el ultimo grupo de finalistas,Mia estaba orguyosa,aunque su madre estaba en contra que hiciera esa tonteria,no queria que su hija se convirtier en un monstruo por el resto de su vida,ella era una mujer conservadora y queria que su hija tuviera su familia..Mia por su parte trato de sacarle probecho a sus clases de actuacion,pero algo habia cambiado cuando los directores le comenzaron a pedir que interpretara a otros personajes y no el que ella en principio queria..

Pero ella penso que quizas era parte de una prueba para comprobar su talento como actriz,asi comenzo a actuar tomando el rol de otros personajes,lo cual acabo gustando a los directivos,asi ella se gano un lugar en el show,lo cual la emociono mucho,pero no se fijo en el sobre que los directivos le habian dado,Mia solo queria fama,sin ponerse a analizar el panorama completo de lo que los directivos del proyecto querian con ella..  
Asi que se apresuro a firmar el contrato sin siquiera leerlo,de lo cual se acabaria arrepintiendo poco tiempo despues,Mia fue directamente con su madre,quien se enojo por la descicion que Mia habia tomado,sabia que ese tipo de contratos siempre traian varias clausulas extrañas muy perjudiciales..De esa manera su madre comenzo a leer el contrato y su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se dio cuenta que el estudio podia asignar a su discresion el rol que cada aspirante tendria en el show,Mia no quiso escuchar,y se fue a dormir esperando su gran dia..Mia desperto aquella mañana,feliz de haber logrado ingresar a las semifinales de tan popular show,esperando convertirse en una linda sirena en pocos dias..

Ella tendria que desconectarse del mundo por aproximadamente un mes,entre los dias en que se le harian sus primeros analisis para saber si era candidata viable y el proceso de terapia fisica para aprender a controlar su nuevo cuerpo,Mia empaco ligero aquel dia,sabia que el estudio le proporcionaria ropa acorde a su nuevo cuerpo,asi que empaco un par de conjuntos de ropa y varios tops deportivos y un par de trajes de baño para las pruebas Mia iba a ser una sirena necesitaria demostrarles que podria estar a la altura..Asi Mia comenzo sus pruebas,comenzo con un pequeño pentatlon el cual parecia una pista de obstaculos del ejercito,ella nunca se imagino que la someterian a una prueba de esta clase,trato de concluir esa prueba sin mucho exito,Mia estaba agotada,los directores jamas le dijeron como habia salido,sabia que de las 20 aspirantes que estaban ahi solo 6 podrian obtener alguun papel,Mia estaba triste ya que habia fallado en estas pruebas,pero esperaba poder reponerse en las siguientes pruebas..

La siguiente prueba fue estar amarrada a gran altura,Mia tenia panico a las alturas y cuando la metieron a aquel aparato para medir su condicion se dio cuenta que estaba en graves problemas ya que se desmayo a la mitad de la prueba,de ahi hubo una prueba de equitacion, la cual tampoco pudo aprobar ,varias veces cayo del caballo lo cual acabo por decepcionarla aun mas..Y por ultimo hubo una prueba de natacion la cual habia estado esperando,cuando comenzo a nadar habia otra chica ahi contra la cual le toco competir,ella dio su mejor esfuerzo pero acabo llegando en segundo lugar,lo cual acabo por terminar con su moral,ya que esperaba ser una mejor sirena y si la otra chica no la hubiera derrotado quizas tendria una oportunidad de obtener el papel que tanto deseaba,asi que antes de esperar los resultados,Mia decidio retirarse de la competencia debido a la manera en la que fue derrotada en las pruebas fisicas,pero antes de retirarse y antes de salir de las instalaciones de aquel lugar, aquella otra chica que la derroto,le dijo que no se rindiera,su nombre era Mero,quien queria el mismo papel que Mia,le conto sus fracasos en las pruebas anteriores lo que hizo que Mia tuviera un poco de esperanza,acabaron platicando bastante rato lo cual le hizo tener una buena amistad con ella,asi que decidio quedarse,esperando no haber hecho el ridiculo en aquella prueba..Al dia siguiente solo habia 8 aspirantes las demas habian desertado tras sus fracasos en las pruebas fisicas,cada una de aquellas chicas tendria un papel en el show,pero solo habia 5 lugares disponibles a corto plazo,aun asi las 3 aspitrantes sobrantes aunque no participarian de manera directa en el show (no serian protagonistas pero les tocaria algo del pastel) Mia estaba tranquila quizas no le tocaria ser una protagonista pero aun asi no se sintio mal por rendirse..Asi cuando comenzaron a asignar los papeles,hubo una aspirante que renuncio debido a que no queria uno de los papeles (racnera) lo que le sorprendio a ella,Mia se le asigno el papel de "Mia" quien en principio no queria,uno de los directivos le explico el porque fue elegida para tal personaje,ella sabia que era una oportunidad,pero tampoco queria ser una enorme serpiente..

Asi que el estudio le dio 2 semanas para que pensara si queria estar en el show,Mia no sabia si seria buena idea,ella queria ser una hermosa sirena no un "desagradable y pegajoso reptil",pero como al estudio le urgia que Mia fuera parte de esto le concertaron un par de "tours" especiales,El primero fue con un herpetologo quien le explico todo lo referente a reptiles (en este caso serpientes) para explicarle las particularidades de las serpientes,y que no son los animales "asquerosos" como la sociedad segundo lugar que visito fue el centro donde se llevaria acabo su cambio,ahi le explicaron lo que harian con ella y el grado de transformacion que su cuerpo sufriria ya que aun con el control logrado en algunas transformaciones no podrian hacer los cambios que se necesitaban para el personaje (lo cual acabarian sustituyendo por maquillaje y protesis plasticas) Claro "Mia" no era un papel para el cual haya habido muchas solicitantes,pero Mia tenia un a capacidad de adaptacion actoral para servir de "comodin" ya que era la actriz mas capacitada para dicho papel,Ella no estaba convencida de tomar el rol que el estudio le estaba pidiendo,llego a pensar que seria un error aceptar el papel,pero sabia que tendria el exito asegurado si lo tomaba,tenia que sopesar las consecuencias para esta descicion,El estudio le habia dado una semana despues de eso para que tomara una descicion,ella sabia que no cualquiera habria llegado hasta ese punto (cientos de aspirantes fracasaron antes y quizas fuera alguna especie de "señal") esos dias frecuento un par de bares,queria despejar su mente con algo de beber,cuando se acercaron unos chicos a Mia,Ellos la reconocieron (ya que los castings se habian televisado) Mia se sorprendio que hubiera gente que la reconociera,Esa noche estuvo hablando con muchos chicos,algunos de ellos le parecian bastante atractivos otros un tanto frikis,pero de algo estaba segura,Que tenia mucha gente que la queria ver como una "monster girl" lo que quizas por el "calor del momento" le hizo haber tomado el papel..Asi Mia fue al estudio con la firme conviccion de someterse a los cambios,Ese dia Mia llevo un par de busas bastante holgadas adicionales y una falda larga hasta debajo de sus rodillas,ella no llevaba ropa interior ya que imagino que al transformarse en una lamia podria ser un estorbo llevarla puesta..Asi cuando llego a la clinica vio a sus compañeras de equipo otras 5 chicas con las que compartiria el estrellato..Asi unos medicos llevaron a las chicas a un consultorio les tomaron una gran muestra de sangre y les inyectaron un suero que las haria ovular intensamentey les metieron un dispositivo para extraerles la mayor cantidad de ovulos posibles,ya que no estaban seguros si despues de la transformacion ellas volverian a ser fertiles o si pudieran conservar su genetica humana y en caso que ellas quisieran tener hijos no querian privarlas de esa posibilidad..  
Asi cuando fue el turno de Mia para su transformacion se tuvo que dar un baño muy profundo donde la limpiaron unas enfermeras a consiencia, le inyectaron el suero con el ADN adicional y la metieron en una cabina esterilizada especial,ella comenzo a sentir una picazon muy intensa en la base de su columna y al tocarse pudo sentir como algo crecia en esa parte,un par de horas despues ella tenia una cola de unos 40 cm partiendo de su trasero,ella ya no tenia recto lo cual la asusto,pero cuando su cola empezo a aumentar de tamaño ella intento moverla lo cual le resulto algo muy familiar,mientras tanto sus piernas humanas comenzaron a adelgazarse y a perder masa muscular rapidamente,cuando pudo tocar su nueva cola noto que en esa parte estaba su recto,y al tocarla podia sentir una cantidad de sensaciones nuevas,al poco tiempo sus piernas habian persiso la capacidad de sostenerla por completo,asi que apoyo su cola en el piso,pero aun era muy corta para poder apoyar todo su peso en ella,por esa razon estaba de pie con sus 3 extremidades,ya le era imposible caminar o moverse,sus piernas y su cola no tenian suficciente fuerza para permitirle una verdadera locomocion,asi poco a poco sus piernas comenzaron a encojerse hasta que solo eran unas pequeñas muescas saliendo de su cadera y su cola a crecer al grado que ya la podia sostener,al principio le costaba trabajo avanzar,pues no tenia idea el como se podian mover las serpientes,asi que cuando su transformacion concluyo tuvieron que entre tres personas llevarla al cuarto de hospital donde le harian los estudios pertinentes para verificar que la transformacion fuera exitosa..  
Asi despues de eso Mia decidio tomarse un descanso ya que el procedimiento la dejo agotada,esa noche tenia sueños muy raros,sentia que podia sentirse como una serpiente acechando a su presa,estaba en la cima de un enorme arbol,y podia sentir la velocidad y la adrenalina del momento,Pero ese sueño concluyo subitamente cuando comenzo a sentir que la estaban tocando,ella desperto y vio que la estaban sujetando a una mesa de laboratorio muy larga,Cuando pregunto lo que le estaban haciendo,yo le conteste que le hariamos algunas pruebas para ver que su transformacion fuera exitosa,comence con unas placas para verificar que su estructura osea fuera la adecuada,Mia ahora media casi 5 metros de cabeza a la punta de su cola,pesaba alrededor de 150Kg y a primera vista todo habia salido muy bien,procedi a hacerle un examen rectal y Mia comenzo a agitarse,con lo que tuve que darle un sedante ya que podria ser algo peligroso para mi y los miembros del equipo,tambien tuve que hacerle una revision completa a su vagina que seguia en el mismo lugar y descubrio que sus organos sexuales no habian sido afectados por la transformacion,asi tome muestras de los ovulos que ahora producia para ver que contenido genetico poseian estosse evito a toda costa afectar esa parte de su cuerpo,Pero en el caso de Mia,Mero y Cerea era primordial verificarlo ya que sus transformaciones afectaban en gran parte esa area y no era posible saber que tanto habia afectado su estructura genetica..Asi despues de minuciosos estudios pudimos darla de alta,Cuando le pregunte a Mia el porque se habia agitado de esa manera al revizarla me comento que tenia muy sencible esa area,y le producia mucha incomodidad,asi ahora ella era una hermosa chica de la acabeza a la cintura y de ahi para abajo una enorme serpiente..

Pasaron varios dias en lo que Mia logro adquirir la suficiente destreza para poderse mover por si misma,aprendio rapidamente a controlar su nuevo cuerpo,le enseñaron a nadar y a trepar,Asi pronto seria capaz de usar su cola como una extremidad funcional mas,inclusive podia levantar cosas bastante pesadas hasta poder ensartar una aguja con su pronto estaria lista para actuar..  
Cuando llego la hora del show,Mia paso al cuarto de maquillaje donde le pondrian las protesis plasticas para sus orejas y la piel de reptil que tendria en su parte superior del cuerpo,en pocos minutos ella estaria lista para su primer dia como una chica monstruo REAL..


	3. Capitulo 3 Papi

Papi era una jovencita de 17 años que nacio con un mal congenito combinado,primero tenia osteogenesis imperfecta (huesos de cristal) lo cual le provoco que a la edad de 2 años tuvieran que amputarle ambos brazos hasta el hombro debido a una infeccion en sus huesos,Ella decidio tomar la iniciativa para entrar al show ya que sus padres eran de una situacion economica muy precaria,ella habia aprendido a ser autosuficiente,practicamente podia hacer todo con sus pies,Ella queria la oportunidad de que pudieran tratar sus enfermedades,ya que no queria ser una carga para sus padres y al saber que el reality le proporcionaria a las finalistas la posibilidad de una transformacion radical,ella tenia la esperanza que pudieran curarla aun al precio de dejar de tener forma humana,Papi tiene un caracter muy energetico que transmitia de inmediato a todos a su alrededor,su alegria por la vida y optimismo puro, eso los productores lo notaron de inmediato y cuando vieron lo diestra que era con sus pies inmediatamente la separaron del grupo para darle el papel,Papi no sabia que papel le darian,pero estaba segura que cualquiera que le dieran le garantizaria el poder ser una persona saludable lo que le ayudaria a disminuir la preocupacion de sus padres hacia ella..Ella se puso a pensar en lo papeles disponibles,y se preocupo,ya que ella desde que recuerda jamas tuvo brazos o manos,y le preocupaba perder sus piernas,ya que sin ellas le costaria mucho poder adaptarse (practicamente todo lo hacia con los pies) Cuando regreso a la casa de sus padres,ellos estaban preocupados por lo que ella estaria dispuesta a soportar,pero decidieron apoyarla ya que aunque no era su sueño convertirse en una chica monstruo sabian que si ganaba uno de los estelares,con la transformacion ella podria curar sus problemas,Papi aunque es una niña muy independiente,siempre ha sufrido por no poder jugar con los demas niños debido a lo seria de su condicion,de hecho ella perdio sus brazos cuando aprendio a gatear,la fractura de sus brazos daño varias arterias importantes lo que se complico aun mas debido a una infeccoion oportunista y la llevo a la amputacion de sus brazos,ella ha sufrido multiples fracturas en sus dedos de los pies y eso ponia de manifiesto la severidad del problema en su salud..  
Le tomo bastante trabajo ponerse a estudiar para algun papel,aunque los Ratings le favorecieron bastante..Y aunque los productores ya le habian reservado un lugar para ella,tampoco querian demostrar que tenian favoritos,en especial cuando habia miles de participantes en la competencia,aun asi logro ganarse el corazon de los televidentes,quienes la apoyaban desde el primer dia,Asi Papi logro tomar el ritmo que necesitaba para llegar a las finales del reality (aunque sin saberlo ya tenia su papel asegurado),Antes de trabajar con su transformacion,decidieron hacerle varios estudios para evitar alguna complicacion durante su cambio..Asi tuve la oportunidad de conocerla y averiguar si tenia posibilidades para soportar el procedimiento que aunque ya era bastante seguro siempre quedaba espacio a tener problemas y no tener alguna complicacion seria con el tiempo,asi yo y el ingeniero a cargo de la transformacion estuvimos estudiando todas las posibilidades,ya que si le dabamos la particularidad de un ave,podriamos tener problemas debido a los huesos huecos que necesitaria Papi para volar,Ademas sabiamos que aerodinamicamente eso seria casi imposible,ya que en las simulaciones solo le permitirian aletear y lograr solo un poco de planeo,Aun asi el peso de su cuerpo se logro reducir de 55Kg hasta solo a 30Kg afortunadamente habiamos encontrado la manera de que su cuerpo metabolizara el procedimiento lo que permitiria tener a Papi huesos duros y a su vez ligeros,Teniamos prohibido decirselo,hasta el momento de su transformacion,ya que no querian admitir que ese papel ya estaba tomado desde el inicio,Claro no podia ocultar mi emocion que algo de este circo sirviera para ayudar a alguien quien pudiera necesitarlo en verdad,cuando a Papi se le hicieron las pruebas fidicas se demostro la tenasidad de ella para demostrar que su discapacidad no era sinonimo de incapacidad,y aunque solo la prueba de vuelo la paso con excelente,no hizo mal su papel,ya que aunque no podia hacer algunas cosas (como subir por la cuerda por ejemplo) demostro que era buena nadadora y una gran atleta,apezar de la adversidad,con ello papi logro ganarse el afecto y respeto de las demas concursantes,ya que demostro que tenia una gran fuerza de voluntad..asi el dia de la transformacion,tuvimos que hacerle firmar un contrato de responsabilidad a sus padres y aunque el procedimiento llevaria un porcentaje de exito de un 98% tambien sabiamos que ella era una menor de edad,lo que en principio habria supuesto un problemalegal bastante serio,pero afortunadamente ninguno de sus padres se opuso al tratamiento,De ese modo procedimos a que ella seleccionara el ave con la cual la "fusionariamos" Ella eligio una subespecie del periquito australiano que era de un color particularmente bello,Asi segun el itinerario logramos hacer la transformacion de Papi,tras la extraccion de sus ovulos y una buena muestra sanguinea,procedimos a su tratamiento curiosamente Papi estaba aconstumbrada a estar siempre en hospitales cada que se rompia algo,Asi cuando entro a la maquina se quedo unos minutos de pie sin cambios aparentes (en su interior estaban siendo reestructurados sus huesos a nivel celular),pero se podian ver en sus hombros unas protuberancias de lo que sus alas serian,intento moverlas,era chistoso verla ya que parecia un "pollito desplumado",mientras tanto el procedimiento tambien seguia en sus pies,Papi se sentia muy rara ya que sus dedos se comenzaron a alargar y a parecerse mas a los de un ave de presa,asi logro parctiicar con sus garras y solo podiamos quedarnos tontos el ver como ella podia adaptarse facilmente a sus nuevos pies,por otra parte cuando sus brazos lograron obtener suficiente masa para no solo parecer un par de protuberancias aformes,Papi solo podia ver como estos comenzaron a llenarse de plumas y moverlos torpemente,Cuando salio del proceso la lleve al consultorio,ella no se sentia muy diferente,Habia que decir que su transformacion no habia sido tan extrema como la de Cerea,Rachnera o Mia,asi que solo procedi a hacer una revision ligera (lo que mas me interesaba en su caso eran los Rayos X para ver si habiamos logrado curar su problema congenito,Procedi a ver las garras de Papi,estas para ella pareceria que no le afecto en lo mas minimo,inclusive hasta era aun mas diestra con sus garras que con sus pies humanos,claro no era el caso para sus brazos/alas,los cuales le estorbaban y del mismo modo le costaba trabajo moverlos coordinadamente,Sus organos sexuales no se vieron afectados ni su genetica reproductiva,lo que le aseguraria tener hijos humanos cuando ella estuviera dispuesta a tenerlos,algunas de sus plumas eran practicamente cabello modificado pero note que al arranqcarle unas muestras pareceria que la habia lastimado bastante,de acuerdo con sus palabras habia sido como si le hubiera arrancado un mechon bastante grande de pelo de hecho al ver la zona donde le habia quitado algunas plumas estas habian sangrado bastante,por esa razon ya no le pedi mas muestras,Aun asi sirvieron para ver su estado de salud y para que los maquillistas pudieran teñirlas sin lastimarla,Ella tenia un color verdoso con tonalidades multicolor,tenian que teñir sus plumas de un color azul celeste,pero en camara eso no podria verse o comprobarse que sus plumas no eran del color "correcto",lo que nos permitio conservarle mas caracteristicas humanas que de ave en gran parte de su cuepo..  
Asi despues de ello y antes de comenzar la grabacion del show fueimos a un gimnasio a probar sus capacidades de vuelo (con y sin el tinte),asi la amarramos a un arnes,para evitar accidentes y constatamos que tanto podia lograr con su nuevo cuerpo,asi comenzo a aletear y no logro elevarse,pero con el tunel de viento ella podia lograr planear bastante bien,y al poco tiempo logro si no volar estrictamente hablando,podia elevarse a alturas de casi 3 metros sin ayuda,No habia gran cosa que agregar,Papi tenia una fuerza interior que le hizo adaptarse muy facilmente y aunque no era capaz de volar perfectamente era suficiente para el show y presentaciones en vivo..


	4. Capitulo 4 Centorea

Cerea era una chica provinciana de 25 años amante de los caballos,ella paso gran parte de su infancia en el rancho de sus abuelos,quienes criaban caballos desde que america fue fundada,se puede decir que trae los caballos en la sangre,Cuando se publico la convocatoria Cerea quizo participar en el show ya que queria convertirse en una centauro ,ya que era su sueño correr junto a sus amados caballos,pero no sobre uno mas bien ser parte de la manada,y aunque sus padres se opusieron no podian decirle que no a su hija quien desde muy temprana edad tenia esa pasion,y quizas ella pudiera darle una nueva vida a la vieja granja familiar..  
Asi Cerea se presento al casting,con la esperanza que ella pudiera conseguir ese papel,Cerea no era una chica muy dotada,de hecho era muy blanca,pecosa,bajita (con apenas 1.50m) y con un "olor" a establo (muy campirana para el papel) muy arraigado,cuando los productores la vieron por primera vez no pensaron que tuviera alguna oportunidad,pero cuando,la escucharon hablar sobre su concocimiento sobre caballos y la gran pasion que ella tenia al respecto les cambio la perspectiva,ya que ella podria acoplarse bastante rapido al cambio,Pero necesitaban ver si podria con la competencia,al parecer Cerea cuando se lo proponia podia ser una excelente actriz (de algo tenia que servirle lo terca y tenaz) ,lo que hizo que el publico la siguiera bastante debido a ese aire de "rancho" que tenia,En la tercera ronda tenia que meterse en el personaje de Centorea,Asi Cerea comenzo a adaptarse en el papel,para ella era muy dificil,ya que era una chica soñadora y muy sociable,lo que le hacia complicado entrar en el papel de una chica seria y muy apegada a sus tradiciones,Pero ella tenia algo que las demas chicas no tenian de inicio,una conviccion muy fuerte,ella sabia que no podria darse el lujo de cubrir los gastos de una transformacion en toda su vida,Asi que sabia que era una oportunidad unica para lograr su sueño,asi que le puso todo su empeño por ganar,habia cientos de aspirantes a ese papel,pero ella era muy terca y constante,cosa que le valio el cariño del publico,Le tomo bastante tiempo acoplarse a lo que los productores le pedian,sabia que no iba para nada con su personalidad,de hecho cuando fueron sus primeras pruebas de actuacion fracaso rotundamente (al igual que muchas aspirantes) Pero ella era muy tenaz,y eso le ayudo a enfocarse en su meta como pocas personas,quizas de todas las chicas ella fue la que mas problemas tuvo para conseguir ese papel,Habia que admitir algo,que cuando a Cerea se le mete una idea en la cabeza era muy dificil hacerla cambiar de opinion..Asi fue en todas sus pruebas poco a poco mejorando su desempeño hasta que en las ultimas pruebas ella demostro una destreza montando a caballo que otras aspirantes no tuvieron,El dia que le confirmaron que habia obtenido su objetivo Cerea estaba tan feliz,sabia que todo ese esfuerzo habia valido la pena,¿Pero como seria su vida despues de la transformacion? Ella no podia pensar en el show ella solo queria correr junto a sus amados caballos,pero sabia que la transformacion no seria gratis,pero saber que habia ganado la habia hecho tan feliz..al dia siguiente fue a verme,tenia que hacerse las pruebas de rigor antes de su transformacion,Pero habia un par de cuestiones antes de que sometiera al cambio que era indispensable tratar,Habia que sacrificar su capacidad reproductiva humana para lograr que su cuerpo absorbiera por completo la cantidad de hormonas que su nuevo cuerpo equino llegara a producir,y era prioritario informarle de los cambios a los que se llegara a someter,Ella se asusto cuando se le llego a plantear el problema de sacrificar su capacidad reproductiva humana,Asi que le explique que no quedaria esteril,por el contrario se acabaria convirtiendo en una yegua fertil y completamente fincional,logico tendria que soportar las descargas hormonales que su nueva forma podria llevar,A diferencia de las otras chicas y usando el precedente de Hylonome se habia llegado a la conclusion que ella necesitaria tener un cuerpo mas voluminoso y eso no lo lograria con una genetica tan "diluida" Ella eligio una llegua de carreras ,un animal muy bello con un color muy similar al cabello rubio que tendria,y tras habersele advertido que tendrian que teñirle todo su pelaje regularmente,Aun asi acepto,Yo estaba algo preocupado por su libido ya que en ninguna de las otras chicas se habia sacrificado su capacidad reproductiva intencionalmente..Cuando fue el dia de la transformacion, Cerea estaba muy nerviosa habia llevado unos pantalones vaqueros unas botas de piel y una camisa muy acorde,Cuando sus nuevas amigas le preguntaron porque habia venido de esa manera,ella se limito a responder -Quizas sea la ultima vez que pueda vestirme como a mi me gusta y quiero disfrutarlo lo mas que pueda,Asi cuando llego su turno trato de estar lo mas conciente posible durante todo el proceso,Ella queria sentir su nuevo cuerpo desde el comienzo,asi empezo a notar como le iba saliendo una cola desde la base de su columna y tambien noto como las uñas de sus pies comenzaron a obscurecer y poco a poco unirse en una masa solida pronto ella no pudo mantener el equilibrio mas,asi que se recosto como pudo en el piso,cuando sus piernas comenzaron a cambiar le era mas dificil permanecer sentada en el piso,en ese momento ella parecia un satiro,con dos piernas equinas en las cuales era imposible mantenerse en pie,ella vio su area genital como poco a cambiar de ubicacion del frente de su pelvis a la parte de atras,comenzo a ver un par de pequeñas protuberancias como otro par pequeñas patas saliendo de su vientre,parecia estar embarazada como de 15 meses,ella no aguantaba el dolor,asi que tuve que entrar a auxiliarla,entre a la cabina con un traje esterilizado y al examinarla pude ver que sus patas delanteras no habian salido de su interior por completo asi que en un movimiento poco amigable pase el bisturi en si estomago y ayude a sacar sus patas delanteras de su abdomen,en su rostro podia verse su cara de felicidad y alivio,asi que me quede con el equipo medico en el lugar por si habia otra complicacion,era un procedimiento tardado,asi que hice algo que no hice con las otras chicas,comence a platicar con ella,para tratar de tranquilizarla,pero ella estaba bastante calmada,y fuera de este incidente toda su transformacion estuvo tranquila,ella me platicaba lo que estaba sintiendo cada que su cuerpo sufria algun cambio lo cual me dio una experiencia unica del proceso,asi cuando acabo el tratamiento unos colegas llevaron a cerea a su habitacion en el hospital,yo pase a la cafeteria despues de eso a comer algo ya que quieralo o no estar dentro de la cabina esteril durante 4 horas resultaba bastante pesado..Cuando Cerea desperto quizo probar su nuevo cuerpo de inmediato,Pero no se le permitio hasta hacer las pruebas de rigor,Cerea sentia sus nuevas extremidades y queria correr,pero el arnes en el que ella estaba sujeta no le permitia moverse,recordo la insicion que le hice en el bientre cuando sus piernas no pudieron salir y revizo,habia una marca muy ligera pero nisiquiera podia considerarse una cicatriz,asi que se quedo colgada en aquel arnes toda la noche,Cuando llegue al dia siguiente Cerea estaba durmiendo en una poscicion extraña estaba erguida y parecia estar muerta,ya que no veia que su vientre humano se moviera,claro en su parte equina podia ver perfectamente como estaba respirando y eso me tranquilizo,Decidi inmovilizar sus piernas mientras tanto para comenzar a hacerle las pruebas pertinentes,Todo fue casi igual como con Hylonome,salvo que ella posee un utero y ovarios equinos 100% eso lo hicieron para que sus pechos crecieran bastante gracias a las hormonas que su cuerpo llegara a producir,pero ella no estaba incomoda por lo sucedido,sabia que habia bastantes ovulos en caso que ella quisiera un hijo humano ya que el estudio costearia los costes de dicho proposito..

Asi comence a inspeccionarla revise su cuerpo para verificar que el proceso hubiera salido a la perfeccion,Asi que despues de un rato decidi despertarla para hacerle ver que comenzaria a hacer la revision mas profunda,ademas dudo que le hubiera gustado despertar por el dolor de una intravenosa o con mi brazo metido hasta el fondo en su gupa,Asi comence a verificar que su nuevo cuerpo estuviera adecuadamente formado,tome muestras de sangre en su parte humana y en su parte equina,Cuando comence a hacer la revision en su area genital intento tirarme una patada,Lo cual considere una reaccion normal,pero le hice saber a Cerea que esto era meramente una revision y no algo asi durante el procedimiento no me dijo nada aunque intento patearme varias veces,Aun asi logre tomar bastantes muestras,Pero aun asi me habia molestado con ella al respecto,que con la experiencia de Hylonome sabia que esos intentos habian sido a proposito,asi que tome la iniciativa para herrarla y de alguna manera quitarle ese animo..Admito que me excedi con eso,pero en aquel momento estaba algo irritado, tenian que saber que no tenia ningun interes sexual en ellas,El estudio habia mandado hacer unas herraduras de una aleacion de carbono,para evitar tenerle que causar estas molestias constantemente,Creo que haber hecho eso en el momento habia sido mi manera de desquitarme por lo que intento hacer,Por desgracia tiempo despues me llego la culpa,aun asi era algo que se tendria que hacer para evitarle problemas a futuro..


	5. Capitulo 5 Mero

Mero era una chica de 19 años fanatica del surf,pasaba mas tiempo en su tabla que en tierra,tenia un trabajo de medio tiempo como sirena en el acuario local,le gustaba sumergirse en una pecera para atraer turistas,y podia aguantar bastante tiempo la respiracion,y debido a ello cuando se entero de la convocatoria del show sin dudarlo se inscribio para probar suerte,sabia que siendo una sirena real tendria asegurado el trabajo de forma permanente,Tambien queria hacerse famosa,debido a esa necesidad de ser siempre el centro de atencion,conseguia siempre generar situaciones para salir a relucir,Eso molesto bastante a los productores quienes querian seriedad en el set,pero aumentar el rating era algo que el show necesitaba debido a los costes iniciales del proyecto y eso le valio a mero la permanencia en el show hasta el final,originalmente ella nos seria parte del programa,habia otra chica llamada Eliza,quien era la candidata ideal,era carismatica,tenia el look de niña buena y lo mejor es que le quedaba el papel que ni pintado..Asi cuando el show llego a sus ultimas instancias,se habia declarado ganadora a Eliza,Mero habia sido asignada por votacion del publico como 2o lugar..¿Pero porque Mero quedo en el show al final?,cualquiera pensaria que habia sido cuestion de alguna artimaña por parte de ella,pero habia una verdad que hizo que las cosas se volvieran muy extrañas,cuando Eliza fue a que le hicieran los estudios habia un obscuro secreto con ella,Eliza era un hombre!,pero no un transexual,ella tenia un raro sindrome que hizo que su cuerpo no se desarrollara como era debido,la noticia devasto a Eliza,pero por respeto a ella nunca se revelo la verdadera razon por la que fue cambiada de papel en el programa (ante los medios se habia dicho que su ADN habia sido incompatible con el proceso,era una noticia sorpresiva,pero nadie se llego a imaginar lo ocurrido,asi Mero por causas del destino acabo obteniendo el papel..Despues de los estudios previos,se le permitio entrar a la cabina,Ella podia sentir los primeros pasos de su transformacion,comenzo a sentir como le salia una cola en la parte baja de su espalda pronto ella empezo a notar como sus piernas se iban reduciendo de tamaño y su cola cada vez iba ganando mas masa,sus pies pronto se deformaron hasta tener una forma de un muñon y como una capa de piel le comenzaba a crecer en sus extremidades,Por otra parte su cola comenzo a tener mas forma de sirena y aunque paso un buen rato como una sirena con cola del mismo color de su piel ya que no tenia escamas o algo que le hiciera parecer una sirena real,de pronto comenzo a sentir una picazon muy fuerte en sus manos,y vio como una delgada capa de piel se formaba entre sus dedos,poco despues se percato que la piel de su cola y sus piernas comenzaba a agrietarse,y a pelarse,Mero comenzo a preocuparse ya que No sabia lo que pasaba con su transformacion,ya que la capacitacion la habia tomado Eliza y no se le informo a Mero del proceso de transformacion y lo que se le haria a ella,asi momentos depues entro en panico y acabo por desmayarse,en esos momento yo estaba atendiendo a Rachnera quien tenia el proceso de transformacion mas complejo de todas las chicas y era algo que no se habia hecho anteriormente lo que hizo que no estuviera supervisando la transformacion de Mero,Lo que habia pasado es que a Mero no se le iba a convertir en sirena,tal cual,se le iba a hacer un proceso similar al de Mia,ya que su transformacion seria cosmetica debido a las condiciones que habria en el set y otros diversos factores como el calor y la humedad,Por ejemplo si hubera cambiado a ser una sirena basada en cromosomas de pez necesitaria humectacion mas que constante,ya que su cuerpo perderia cantidades importantes de agua lo que seria perjudicial para su salud ademas un sistema respiratorio combinado le traeria problemas ya que podria colapsar algunos organos internos,asi que se sometio a convertirse en una "lamia modificada" ya que tendria forma de sirena,pero seria un reptil y no un pez..Cuando Mero desperto estaba en su cuarto de hospital,trato de levantarse sin exito,levanto la cobija y vio que era una sirena,pero no tenia idea como funcionaba su nuevo cuerpo,ella movia sus piernas y noto que eran esas pequeñas aletas que tenia abajo de su vientre,asi que intento tomar control de su cola,y como era de obviarse tenia movimientos muy torpes y poco coordinados,ella no tendria el control que Mia tenia de su cola ya que era mucho mas corta y las aletas en la misma le hicieron que no pudiera arrastrarse debidamente,Mero estaba extrañada que su cola fuera tan suave y calida,ella pensaba que seria resbalosa/babosa y fria como la piel de los peces poseia un hermoso color rosado..Cuando llegue al dia siguiente comence a hacer el diagnostico correspondiente, vi que ella intentaba coordinar su cola,y le pedi que dejara de moverse,Primero analize lo que quedaba de sus piernas,le pedi que las moviera para verificar si todavia poseia control sobre sus viejas extremidades,De ahi revise su piel para ver que la transformacion hubiera sido adecuada debido a que su proceso fue mas en proposito cosmetico,si llegue a la parte de revisar sus genitales y demas partes intimas,Cuando meti la zonda por su recto,el cual estaba en el extremo de su cola pude verificar que este estaba saludable,no habia mucho que decir,cuando llege a su vagina pude hacer la prueba para verificar que las cosas funcionaran como era debido ahi,Mero tenia organos sexuales humanos lo que le permitiria tener hijos humanos sin problema,Mero queria probar su cola en accion real,asi que solicite que un par de camilleros llevaran a Mero a la piscina del hospital,cuando Mero toco el agua quizo nadar y literalmente se fue al fondo,los mismos asistentes tuvieron que ponerla a flote casi de inmediato,Habia tragado mucha agua y casi se habia ahogado ya que tuvieron que reanimarla,Mero estaba consternada ya que penso que podria respirar bajo el agua a lo que me apresure a decirle su actual situacion..Asi que le pusimos un chaleco salvavidas y un salvavidas experto para supervizar su entrenamiento,Ella estaba decepcionada de no ser una sirena real,Yo sabia que la descicion habia sido la correcta debido a las implicaciones de una transformacion asi,Mero paso varios dias aprendiendo a nadar y a movilizarse por su cuenta (subir a su silla de ruedas,salir de la piscina,y demas movimientos cotidianos),Ella queria reclamarle a los productores,pero ya no habia vuelta atras en su transformacion,asi que trato de sacar lo mejor de esta,Asi paso el tiempo hasta que Mero logro acoplarse a su nuevo cuerpo,y logro estar lista para empezar a trabajar desde antes que iniciara el espectaculo..Quizas fue un poco de Karma ya que nunca imagino que seria una sirena cosmetica y no lo que Mero se esperaba..


	6. Capitulo 6 Rachnera

Rachnera era una chica de 22 años de edad era una joven algo timida que preferia mas la compañia de aracnidos venenosos que a la compañia de las personas,estaba por graduarse como entomologa especialista en aracnidos,En el laboratorio donde trabajaba se habia ganado el apodo de chica araña debido a ello,ademas de ser bastante antisocial,los chicos del laboratorio siempre la molestaban debido a que sobrevivo a una picadura de viuda negra sin requerir hospitalizacion,Ella se encargaba de producir antivenendo en sus ratos libres,Cuando ella se entero del show fue porque sus compañeros de laboratorio la inscribieron a escondidas,pero cuando fue seleccionada,ella quizo seguirle la broma a aquellos que la molestaban diariamente,Los productores se sorprendieron tras ver el amplio conocimiento que Rachnera tenia respecto a aracnidos,Quizas ellos vieron que una persona que amaba tanto a estos animales podria ser la candidata ideal para representar dicho personaje,Rachnera apezar de su timidez parecia que inconcientemente queria el papel ya que logro vencer a muchas aspirantes (aunque en realidad solo 3 chicas se inscribieron para ese papel) asi que no le fue dificil obtener el personaje,Aun asi Rachnera tenia sus dudas,solo siguio el "libreto" tratando de seguirle la broma a sus compañeros de trabajo,Pero el dia que ella se iba a retirar de la competencia,llego al laboratorio un sujeto que habia sido mordido por una araña muy venenosa cuando estaba acomodando sus cosas recien se habia mudado a su nueva casa,Rachnera saco de entre sus muestras un antiveneno que habia hecho,sabia que funcionaria,asi cuando el tipo se recupero,comenzo a hablar con Rachnera,el era un medico que trabajaria en el hospital local,el jamas penso encontrarse con un animal tan venenoso y pequeño en su nuevo hogar,Rachnera esa noche tuvo un sueño,y soño que era una araña que era capaz de producir antiveneno,era un sueño muy vivido,quizas porque ese dia estuvo con arañas todo el dia en su mente,desde lo de rechazar el papel de Rachnera,hasta el incidente con aquel sujeto,el cual a ella le agradaba y que estaba feliz de que aquella araña lo hubiera mordido,Cuando desperto olvido mandar su carta de renuncia al show,asi que tuvo que ir al estudio para reportar que renunciaria,en el camino se encontro con aquel chico que le gustaba,platicaron y tomaron un cafe,el se sorprendio al saber que ella seria una de las finalistas en aquel show tan popular de la TV,El chico le dijo que siguiera sus sueños y que no le importaba si ella se volvia una enorme araña,el seguiria sintiendo lo mismo por ella fuera o no humana,Rachnera quedo atontada,cuando el le dio su direccion y telefono (vivia a un par de calles del set de grabacion),ademas de pedirle una cita despues de su transformacion,Para ella habia sido extraño ya que no le parecio extraño que ella una chica insipida,antisocial y carente de cualquier encanto femenino, tuviera intenciones de convertirse en algo muy diferente a aquella personalidad que ella poseia,Asi cuando llego al estudio nisiquiera mostro intencion de renunciar,lo que les hizo pensar en que ella continuaria con lo programado,cuando yo le pregunte si queria alguna peculiaridad en su nuevo cuerpo ella reacciono un poco asustada ya que no habia revelado sus intenciones y seguia atontada por aquel tipo,yo nisiquiera estaba enterado de lo que le habia ocurrido aquel dia,y comenzo preguntandome que posibilidades existian con la modificacion..Yo estaba extrañado debido a que las otras chicas unicamente se enfocaron a algunas peculiaridades fisicas que deseaban (nada que no pudiera cambiarse con un poco de maquillaje o cosa similar) ella pidio que algunos de sus organos internos fueran reestructurados yo no sabia que intentaba hacer,asi que comenzo a darme algunas instrucciones algo extrañas Pase todo ese dia tratando de comprender todo lo que rachnera queria hacer,inclusive ella proporcionaria la arana de la que nosotros tomariamos el material genetico,creo todo eso me ayudo a conocerla mas a dia de la transformacion,yo puse lo necesario para el procedimiento,los ingenieros vieron la manera de lograr acoplar todo lo que se necesitaria..Rachnera llevo la araña,era una extraña araña blanca,de color casi transparente,Yo le pregunte el porque de esa araña habiendo muchas mas de donde poder disponer,Rachnera habia estado trabajando en esta araña durante varios años,Segun le entendi esta araña podria crear un antiveneno de amplio espectro el cual podria anular de un 80 a un 95% de los venenos de aracnidos..Yo estaba sorprendido por lo que habia escuchado,pero aun asi no creia que ese pequeño animal tuviera dicha capacidad,pero nadie se opuso a que ella usara esa pequeña araña,ya que al final del dia Rachnera seria una muy grande..Cuandoe ella se sometio al tratamiento le hice incapie que que lo unico que cambiaria en su fisico seria la parte baja del mismo,osea ella no tendria cambios en sus brazos ni su cara (respecto a garras y los ojos adicionales que posee el personaje) asi ella pudo ver como de la parte baja de su espalda fue creciendo y aumentando exponencialmente su tamaño,rato despues pudo ver como del bulbo que ahora tenia empezaban a crecerle las demas piernas mientras sus piernas humanas empezaron a cambiar de tamaño y forma,asi despues de un rato tenia un cuerpo aracnido bastante bien definido,este proceso fue particularmente largo y complicado ya que a diferencia de las otras chicas Rachnera tendria un cambio mas que radical eso sin contar que yo nunca habia hecho ningun estudio en aracnidos y su estructura resultaba bastante distinta a la de cualquier animal vertebrado,cuando su transformacion termino ella poseia un enorme cuerpo aracnido de color transparente,lo cual me ayudo a comprender un poco mejor el como su cuerpo estaria estructurado tome muchas imagenes del mismo en todos sus angulos,y aunque la gran mayoria de sus organos seguian estando en su parte humana habia una gran cantidad de organos nuevos en su parte aracnida,Afortunadamente Rachnera estaba dormida cuando su transformacion termino y procedi a hacer algunas pruebas de diagnostico para ver si su cuerpo estaba funcionando correctamente,asi entre mas de 10 camilleros lograron llevarla a su habitacion,antes de eso decidi amarrar sus "colmillos" que se encontraban en la parte frontal de su cuerpo aracnido los cuales eran sus piernas originales,cuando ella desperto hice las pruebas de coordinancion,y asi pude notar que su cuerpo estaba todavia "suave" no habia solidificado su exoesqueleto mientras este endurecia y se tornaba a un color blanco opaco,tambien tome una muestra del tejido para ver si no reaccionaria ante algunos quimicos ya que para el show su cuerpo tendria que ser pintado para ser mas acorde con el personaje a interpretar,Ella intento hacer unas pruebas respecto a lo que se habia convertido,sujete sus colmillos (en la parte de su cuerpo aracnido) y tome una "pequeña" muestra de su veneno la cual en una de sus descargas fue de mas de un litro,cuando lo lleve al laboratorio se pudo comprobar que era algo sorprendente Rachnera era la unica araña capaz de producir una aintitoxina a la gran mayoria de los venenos de araña conocidos..Comence a hacerle las pruebas pertinentes,todos sus organos humanos estaban en su sitio uncluso apezar de lo fuerte de su cambio era capaz de engendrar hijos humanos,por otra parte estaba muy intrigado respecto a su morfologia,sabia que Rachnera ahora tenia tantos apendices que dudaba mucho que pudiera caminar con todos ellos y tenia miedo que se convirtiera en un enorme bulto sin capacidad motora ya que su cuerpo era mas grande que un auto compacto aunque su peso no superaba los 150Kg..aun asi revise la capacidad de ella para coordinarse,ademas tenia dudas si ella era capaz de producir telaraña,Rachnera se apresuro a decirme que su aracnido era capaz de producir seda,pero ella no tenia idea de como producirla ya que no estaba acostumbrada a sus nuevos organos,inclusive cuando tome la muestra de su veneno,ella tenia una sensacion algo orgasmica al producirlo de acuerdo a sus propias palabras,por otro lado toda su parte inferior no poseia una coraza solida,por esa razon para ella era una zona muy sensible,decia que se sentia como si le hicieran cosquillas en sus pies (eso sonaba muy raro),asi que procedi a acercarme a su parte trasera,sabia que no podria darme una patada o hacerme nada de consideracion en esa posicion tomando en cuenta la experiencia que tuve con Cerea,estuve manoseando su trasero en busca del orificio por donde ella produciria la seda,encontre un orificio pequeño en su parte inferior,perocuando lo toque algo que ni Rachnera se esperaba,disparo una rafaga bastante densa de seda,Ella penso que habia evacuado debido a la sensacion fisica que tuvo,yo estaba muy pegajoso y entre varios asistentes lograron quitarme la telaraña de encima,era un fluido bastante adesivo y fuerte,aunque poco resistente al fuego y al agua (lo que haria mas facil las tareas de limpieza,Tras un par de dias Rachnera se dio cuenta que literalmente todo lo que su cuerpo desechaba acababa convirtiendose en su telaraña,lo cual le resulto muy incomodo al principio,pero logro adaptarse exitosamente a su nuevo cuerpo,ella podia caminar bastante rapido,y tenia un sentido del equilibrio bastante desarrollado lo cual le permitiria caminar casi en cualquier superficie,el unico problema que tuvimos fue la escasa produccion de telaraña de su cuerpo,aun asi eso no afecto para nada su papel en el show,Claro tuvieron que recurrir a un equipo de pintura especializado para pintar su cuerpo,la ventaja es que su cuerpo era tan duro y solido que podian usar pintura automotriz directamente en su cuerpo sin sufrir problemas de salud,lo cual le permitio un mantenimiento bajo del "maquillaje" de su parte baja..


	7. Capitulo 7 Presentacion en vivo

Cuando todas las chicas lograron dominar sus cuerpos nuevos y someterse al maquillaje para su presentacion en vivo, en un estadio donde la produccion haria la presentacion del elenco y definir fechas para comenzar el rodaje de la serie de television,dando por finalizado el reality show para comenzar esta nueva etapa..  
Miles de fans vinieron a presenciar el espectaculo inclusive firmaron unos autografos para algunos afortunados,cuando ellas aparecieron frente al numeroso publico estos estallaron en una emocion poco vista en este tipo de eventos,Muchas chicas querian someterse a este tipo de procedimientos ya que apezar de lo costoso y permanente de estos,de pronto ellas comenzaron a ser el centro de atencion en muchos medios,El estudio habia recuperado su inversion casi de inmediato y esperaban que el show fuera tan exitoso y remunerado como la presentacion,Respecto a las chicas,al principio habia muchas dificultades debido a la falta de coordinacion entre ellas,Mia sufrio varios pisotones por parte de Rachnera y Centorea,algunos de consideracion que requerian atencion medica,Mero tenia problemas con su silla de ruedas y sufria multiples caidas debido a los cables y materiales que habia en el piso del lugar cableados de iluminacionmicrofonos y camaras,las cuales abundaban por el piso del set,Papi sufria mucho debido a la temperatura del set debido al plumaje de su cuerpo lo que le generaba deshidrataciones constantes,Centorea y Rachnera solian derribar equipo y escenografia debido a lo enorme de sus cuerpos..  
Ese tipode incidentes me obligo a estar constantemente atendiendo a las chicas,eso hizo que tuvera mas acercamiento a nivel personal del que eticamente estaba permitido,pero aun asi tenia que mantenerme "frio" ante los problemas que empezaron a sucitarse..Sabia que no podia involucrarme emocionalmente con estas chicas, ya que los contratos que el estudio nos hizo firmar eran muy estrictos respecto a estas cuestiones,ademas la paga era demasiado generosa como para arriesgarme a ser que solo me limite a hacer mi trabajo..  
El dia de la presentacion en Vivo Mia habia sufrido un pisoton en su cola de parte de Rachnera que aunque no fue intencional la lesion habia sido bastante profunda,No tenia idea de lo afiladas que eran las patas de Rachnera y lo delicada que era la cola de Mia,tras haber puesto una curacion decidi darla de alta ese mismo dia,Por desgracia entre la presentacion y este incidente se habia hecho bastante tarde y con ello perdi una reservacion que tenia en un restaurante donde siempre solia comer,Mia me invito a su apartamento para comer,ella tambien sabia que esto podria meternos en problemas,pero viendo lo tarde que era no tenia alguna otra opcion,Asi que la acompañe y pude ver que su apartamento (que seria su hogar mientras durara el show televisivo) era bastante amplio y acojedor,Tenia amplios pasillos entre los muebles y puertas bastante amplias por lo menos del doble del tamaño regular aunque el ambiente era bastante calido para mantener a Mia lomas confortable possible,por mi parte eso me obligo a quitarme algo de ropa,Mia preparo una cena bastante sabrosa,y aunque en el programa ella no sabia cocinar en la realidad ella era bastante diestra cocinando,Tenia que admitir que si no fuera por el contrato y que ella era una serpiente de la cintura para abajo habria llegado esto a un final feliz,pero tenia que controlarme ya que mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar debido a las hormonas,lo cual se me hacia muy extraño ya que nunca imagine sentir atraccion por alguien "monstruoso",Mia me sujeto con su cola y me dio un fuerte abrazo -Gracias por curar mi lesion,eres muy gentil con mi cuerpo ..Yo tenia que controlarme para no tener una ereccion,por desgracia Mia parecio haberse dado cuenta de eso y comenzo a estrujarme mas fuerte -¿Te resulto hermosa? ..Yo apenas podia mantener el aliento lo que hizo que me desmayara..Al dia siguiente estaba en la clinica del estudio y habia un par de directivos del estudio y Mia a quien se le podia ver bastante preocupada..Tenia una costilla rota y aunque era una lesion menor no dejaba de doler.. -¿Que estaba usted haciendo en el apartamento de Mia? pregunto en un tono inquisitivo uno de los hombres que estaban en la habitacion -Acompañe a Mia a su casa despues de haber curado su herida -Esa no es una razon justificada para que usted estuviera a esas horas en la casa de ella dijo el otro sujeto..Afortunadamente tenia una idea que habia recorrido mi mente aantes que Mia me estujara tan fuerte -Acompañe a la señorita a su apartamento ya que debido a la lesion sufrida podria haber cierto riesgo que su herida se complicara,cabe mencionar que es en un area sensible para ella y que le causaba incomodidad para desplazarse -¿Eso es cierto? Preunto el directivo -S-si dijo Mia algo titubeante y levanto su cola para mostrarles la herida que tenia en su cola,yo sabia que Rachnera podria corroborar el incidente y con ello tranquilizar los animos -Señores les hago una pregunta ¿Ustedes saben lo que una lesion de ese estilo puede hacerle a alguien como Mia si no es tratada adecuadamente? -No lo sabemos -Muy bien yo soy el medico del estudio y estare a cargo de estas señoritas durante lo que dure el show,Y una cosa si les aseguro,si alguna de estas chicas sufre algun problema de salud debido a su negligencia usare todos los recursos a los que tengo al alcance para dejarlos en la calle,que ninguna instancia medica permitio lo que ustedes hicieron,y mi responsabilidad es que ellas tengan una vida lo mas saludable posible -¿Dr Vent usted nos esta amenazando? -No los estoy amenazando,NINGUNA instancia medica del mundo permitira que ustedes abusen de la vida de estas mujeres,por esa razon si yo meto una queja en el consejo de arbitraje medico,podremos quitarles la custodia legal de estas chicas y cerrarles su fuente de dinero inmediatamente,Asi que esto es una promesa -Bbueno de ser asi creo usted es la persona mas calificada para tratar estos aquel directivo con una actitud bastante diferente -Entonces espero poder trabajar libremente con las chicas y evitemos esta clase de incidentes -Muy bien PERO si esto limita el desempeño de su trabajo tomaremos medidas..Aquellos directivos salieron de la habitacion -Mia quiero hablar contigo,Ella solo se limito a mantener abajo la mirada -¿Que te ocurre? pregunte -Lo siento! creo que deje qu mis impulsos me ganaran y con ello lo he metido en problemas con la produccion -Mira yo se como lidiar con esta clase de gente y se como tratarlos,solo apunta a su cartera y dispara! -es que me siento como un verdadero monstruo por lo que le hice -¿Porque dices eso? -Yo nunca me senti hermosa y aunque usted no lo crea aun soy virgen,pense que obteniendo algun estelar aqui esa situacion cambiaria,pero ahora que soy un monstruo creo que no fue una buena eleccion -Tu no eres una chica fea,y aun antes de tu transformacion eras una chica bastante autentica.y eso te hace bonita donde mas importa (señalando mi corazon) -¿Usted lo cree? -Por supuesto! ¿Cres que si no fueras una chica bella talentosa y carismatica habrias llegado hasta aqui? ¿Cuantas chicas no lucharon por el papel que conseguiste? -No lo habia pensado de esa manera -Yo entreviste personalmente a todas aquellas aspirantes y ninguna tiene esa chispa que tu posees asi que no tengas miedo a ser quien eres,demuestra tu profesionalismo y muestrale al mundo quien eres,y si tienes alguna duda solo hechale una mirada al sitio web del show -Pero nos prohibieron interactuar con el publico -No vas a interactuar con ellos simplemente le haras una visita al sitio de manera anonima y eso no esta en contra de las reglas -Tiene razon no creo tener problemas si solo hago una consulta -Exacto,ademas si los directivos se ponen dificiles los pondre en su sitio -Gracias Dr Vent nunca nadie habia hecho algo tan lindo por mi -Ni lo digas!,Ve a casa y descansa mañana comenzara el rodaje y espero verte durante la fimacion..Mia salio de la habitacion del hospital,sin yo saber que las otras chicas estarian en la sala adjunta escuchando lo que se habia dicho hace unos momentos..Lo unico que podia hacer era esperar a que el tratamiento hiciera efecto,afortunadamente las celulas Cero podian arreglar mi fractura de costilla en un par de horas,asi que me dispuse a dormir..


	8. Capitulo 8 Primer episodio

Al dia siguiente las enfermeras me despertaron muy temprano,y decidi ir por mi ropa al guardaropa de la clinica (afortunadamente tenia varios cambios de ropa por si habia trabajo hasta tarde) y decidi ir al set,no habia comenzado el rodaje,Mia estaba ahi leyendo su libreto mientras la maquillaban y decidi charlar con ella para ver como habia seguido la lesion en su cola,cuando quite el vendaje la herida habia cerrado satisfactoriamente y estaba lista para la grabacion..cuando el rodaje comenzo Rachnera se acerco detras de mi y me pregunto -¿Que fue lo que ocurrio ayer? -Solo tuve un accidente y los directivos se pusieron algo pesados -¿Pero usted se acosto con Mia? -Para nada,solo fui a su casa a comer y a ver como estaba su cola,Por desgracia Mia es muy efusiva y abraza muy fuerte -Eso no lo creo,pero la verdad no me interesa..Emergencia! grito un camarografo, yo fui a ver que habia ocurrido,Mia habia estujado muy fuerte al protagonista y tuve que ir con el a la clinica,afortunadamente no habia huesos rotos,aunque si una total falta de aire,mia estaba apenada,no sabia que decir al respecto,Yo solo hice una pequeña aclaracion,Señores no es culpa de Mia,ella no sabe todavia medir su fuerza,pero espero con un poco de practica pueda hacer mejor las cosas,No sean muy duros con ella,no es su culpa..Rachnera dijo -Vaya no pense que fuera verdad lo que habia dicho Dr Vent..-No te preocupes,mi relacion es meramente profesional -Es una lastima doctor..Se me hace atractivo ..Yo solo me limite a devolverle una sonrisa,Rachnera no es una chica fea,pero con su cuerpo actual es bastante intimidante,aunque no podia negar que se me hacia una chica bastante inteligente, ademas que desde su transformacion,tenia ese aire de "Fem Fatale" que la hacia bastante interesante,pero no podia dejar que los directivos y personal del estudio vieran que presentaba algun interes en alguna de las chicas,por lo menos hasta que este proyecto concluyera..Aun asi tenia que ser profesional y limitarme unicamente a atender cualquier problema medico que en el estudio de ese incidente se logro filmar el primer episodio del show sin incidentes mayores ,salvo la escena donde Mia golpea al protagonista con su poderosa cola,Para fortuna nuestra con los recursos del estudio podiamos hacer las curaciones tanto de las chicas como del actor que dentro de su papel llegaria a sufrir lesiones de consideracion en algunas escenas..  
Mi trabajo fue sin incidentes algunos dias,Hasta la aparicion de Cerea,Habia una secuencia donde ella perseguia a un ladron que escapaba en una motocicleta,y en una parte de la persecucion Cerea tenia que perseguirlo atravez de una vifurcacion de un desnivel,pero ella salto tarde lo que hizo que su caida que originalmente iba a ser de 4 metros de altura se aumentara a 7 metros lo que hizo que Cerea y el protagonista rodaran por el piso con lesiones muy serias en ambos,rapidamente fueron llevados a la clinica del estudio donde rapidamente los atendimos..Cerea estaba inmobilizada con sus piernas frontales y un par de costillas rotas..-¿Te sientes bien? pregunte para ver como estaba su estado animico -Solo me siento un poco adolorida,debi hacerle caso al camarografo antes de saltar..Inyecte un suero para que comenzara su proceso de curacion,afortunadamente las celulas cero actuaban tan rapido que sus fracturas estarian completamente curadas en 24 Horas,Afortunadamente la produccion habia contemplado estos contratiempos,aun asi el rodaje estaria listo el dia prometido,Pero aun asi Cerea necesitaba cuidado intensivo mientras el medicameno hacia su efecto,Cuando me disponia a irme a casa a descansar,cerea me pidio que me quedara con ella -Doctor,no se vaya,no me gusta estar sola -Pense que el vivir sola en tu apartamento no deberia ser ningun problema -Doctor,no me gusta sentirme impotente y no tener algo de compañia -Pero ahi tienes un boton con el cual puedes llamar a un enfermero si lo necesitas -¿Puedo contarle un secreto aqui entre nosotros?..Cerea no era una chica con la cual me llevara muy bien,en especial cuando intento patearme cuando estaba haciendo su estudio,ademas dudo mucho le haya agradado mi descicion de herrarla (lo cual imagine era un procedimiento incomodo y vergonzozo para ella) -¿Cual es ese secreto? -¿Me promete no decirle a nadie? -Claro! quedaria en la confidencialidad medico paciente -Lo de hoy no fue un accidente -¿Habia algo que te hiciera distraerte? ¿O hay un saboteador en el set? -No doctor,hice esto a proposito -Pero podias haberte lastimado seriamente ¿Porque lo hiciste? -Es que usted me agrada -¿Yo? -Usted siempre ha sido tan atento con nosotras,y creo fui muy grosera contigo cuando me estabas revizando,Soy una chica virgen y tu has sido el primer hombre que habia tocado mis partes intimas,y me gusto -¿Pero porque me pateaste? -Al principio era mi impotencia,Sabe nunca nadie me habia tocado esa parte y me sentia muy confundida..Hasta mi transformacion comence a tener estos sentimientos hacia un hombre y a diferencia de todos los que estan aqui usted es el unico que no nos ve como ganado o algun fenomeno para hacer dinero,usted es el unico que nos ve como personas,lo vi cuando defendio a Mia,ha sido tan amable y fue capaz de perder su empleo por protegernos -¿Y no podias haber hecho algo menos imprudente? -Sabe que si yo o cualquiera de las otras chicas nos acercamos a usted,podrian despedirlo y no quisiera que pormi causa usted tuviera problemas .No seas tonta,puedes visitarme cuanto lo desees,sabes que como medico tengo que estar al tanto de cualquier cambio que ustedes puedan tener..Asi que para la proxima evitemos estas situaciones ya que podria alguien salir herido -¿Pero como podre hablar con usted teniendo a la gente del estudio encima de mi? -No te preocupes yo pensare en algo,Pero evitemos este tipo de incidentes ya que podrias lastimatrte seriamente y no quisiera que ninguna de ustedes se lastimara..Asi pasamos toda la noche platicando,esperando a que el medicamente la curara,Tuve que ayudarle un par de veces coin sus necesidades y un par de cosas que ella no podia hacer..  
A la mañana siguiente tome unas radiografias para verificar que sus huesos hubieran sanado perfectamente,despues de eso bajamos a Cerea para que caminara un poco,y despues del desayuno ella me pidio que la montara,Era una peticion extraña pero supuse que seria la manera peculiar de decirme gracias,Fue una sensacion extraña,en toda mi vida jamas habia montado un caballo,aun en mis años como veterinario nunca hice nada parecido,solo me limitaba a atender al ganado pero nunca interactue de esta manera con un paciente Humano o Equino..


	9. Capitulo 9 Un poco de realidad

El espectaculo continuo sin incidentes hasta que Papi perdio el control durante una de sus escenas y cayo de aproximadamente 10 metros de altura,afortunadamente para ella su cuerpo pequeño y peso reducido ,no paso de unos fuertes golpes,pero decidi tenerla en observacion en la clinica ya que debido a su problema congenito queria ver si sus huesos estaban bien y si estos podian resistir esta clase de accidentes..Cuando estaba en consulta Papi me estrujo muy fuerte con sus piernas,No me movi debido a las filosas garras que ahora posee,yo le pregunte el porque hizo eso -Doctor usted siempre es bueno con todas nosotras,quisiera que me hiciera sentir como a las demas -¿Que te ocurre? yo solo soy su medico no puedo ni debo involucrarme emocionalmente -P-pero ¿no me quiere como a las demas? Papi me solto subitamente y se puso a llorar -¿Que te pasa? -¿Es que no soy atractiva para usted? Solo quiero que me quiera como a las demas -Papi no seas tonta a todas ustedes las estimo mucho pero no tengo permitido entablar una relacion mas alla de lo profesional,ademas ¿que pensarian las demas si tengo una favorita?,Seque las lagrimas del rostro de Papi y la abrase para reconfortarla,Ella me abrazo con sus alas,tenia que admitir que esta pequeña nunca habia tenido la mas minima muestra de afecto puro,digo la mayoria de la gente que la conocia la valora por sus logros y su caracter,pero nadie jamas penso en lo que ella sentia,por desgracia para alguien como Papi,la mayoria de la gente suele evitar el contacto directo por temor a lastimarla,y por otra paret es dificil no tratar a una persona con alguna discapacidad de manera diferente a las demas personas,quiazas Papi estana cansada de recibir lastima y queria ser tratada como una persona normal,Pocas veces pensamos que las personas con discapacidades fisicas severas lo que menos quieren es "latima" simplemente quieren ser tratadas como al resto..Despues de esto decidi invitarle un helado en la cafeteria del estudio,tampoco queria que ella sintiera que la trato de manera diferente a las otras chicas..Quizas era el que la veia como una niña pequeña que extrañaba a su familia y que necesitaba solo un poco de afecto sincero..  
No todo era glamour y gloria,habia que decir que el aislamiento severo que estas chicas sufria debido a los constantes intentos de los paparazis de obtrener la esclusiva que muchos medios querian obtener a toda cosata,Por desgracia eso fue debido a un camarografo que vendio fotografias de los rodajes y las chicas en su estado natural a una revista amarillista,lo que enfurecio a los directivos,el pobre sujeto recibio una terrible demanda ademas de ser despedido y expulsado del sindicato,Fue un incidente lamentable ya que se presto a que la produccion enduureciera los controles de seguridad hacia todo el personal,lo que genero un ambiente bastante pesado,ese aislamiento habia hecho que sufrieran de un estres y una nostalgia severa,tenia que encontrar el modo de levantarle el animo a estas chicas,ya que estaban peor que en una prision,los directivos del estudio las tenian tan aisladas que nisiquiera las dejaban tener contacto con sus familias,Asi que decidi forzar al personal que permitiera el ingrso a sus familiares,y que a su vez ese hermetismo del proyecto fuera menos severo,Pero antes de llevar a cabo mi plan decidi tener unas sesiones privadas con las chicas, aludiendo a una revision de rutina,tenia un plan que forzaria a la directiva a ceder y dejar que las chicas tuvieran algo de libertad para evitarles problemas psicologicos a largo plazo..  
Las chicas comenzaron a cometer errores constantes durante los rodajes,lo que estaba costandole a la produccion valioso tiempo para tener el contenido correspondiente listo para su transmision,bajo ese argumento convenci a todos que era necesario darles mas libertades a las chicas,de quienes dependia el exito de esta produccion..Por desgracia como "habia sido mi idea" los directivos me dejaron a cargo de dichas salidas,En pocas palabras yo seria responsable de lo que ocurriese durante esos dias de me puso entre la espada y la pared ya que tendria que estar con ella en todo momento para evitar que los paparazis hicieran un circo con esto..  
Asi que la primera en salir fue Mia ella queria ir a visitar a su madre,quien vivia a un par de kilometros del estudio,lo cual fue muy conveniente ya que no necesitariamos alejarnos demasiado ademas era una casa a las afueras de la ciudad lo que nos permitiria evitar a los vecinos fisgones..Mia se arreglo para salir,yo tenia planeado usar una camioneta de carga del estudio sin logotipos ni vista al interior,era bastante grande para que cualquiera de las chicas pudiera viajar en ella sin muchos inconvenientes y a su vez era bastante "X" como para levantar sospechas,Asi Mia de coloco en el asiento del copiloto,el asiento habia sido modificado para que ella se pudiera acomodar y no levantara sospechas,ella parecia estar sentaday yo simplemente me limite a llevarla a casa..Platicamos todo el camino,tenia que admitir que Mia era una persona muy agradable y que apezar de ser una apasionada al teatro tambien era una chica que le gustaba divertirse,era ironico yo nunca fui de divertirme asi,ni aun en la universidad,siempre fui un nerd de biblioteca antisocial,Cuando llegamos a su casa tuve que ayudarla a salir,el asiento la tenia sujeta a modo que no se viera en una posicion extraña o sospechosa,aunque en la carretera solo vimos pasar un par de autos quienes siquiera voltearon a vernos,lo que me tranquilizaba ya que lo que menos queria hacer era lidiar con reporteros o gente metiche..


	10. Capitulo 10 un dia con Mia

Cuando llegamos a su casa, esta estaba bastante alejada de los vecinos mas cercanos,decidi estacionar el auto cerca de la cochera para evitar sospechas de quienes pasaran por ahi en un momento de calma nos dirigimos a la puerta de entrada..

Al tocar el tiembre salio una mujer en sus 40's era la madre de Mia (por respeto a su identidad solo la llamaremos madre)

-Que sorpresa!

-Mama te extrañe!

-Hija mia te he extrañado mucho! ¿quien es este hombre quien te acompaña?

-El es el doctor Vent,gracias a el es que pude salir del estudio para visitarte

-Te extrañe mucho! estos meses han sido eternos para mi,los sujetos del estudio no me dejan visitarte y son bastante groseros

-Me temo que los encargados de la seguridad se toman muy encerio su trabajo

Mientras tanto la madre de Mia comenzo a ver los cambios a los que se habia sometido..Yo en ningun momento quise intervenir,La madre de Mia la exploro de pies a cabeza (bueno de cola a cabeza)

-¿Hija pero que te has hecho? ¿Como puedes caminar asi?

-es mas facil de lo que te imaginas,de hecho me puedo mover de manera bastante fluida,aunque no lo parezca ya me acostumbre a mi nueva movilidad

-Pero esa horrible piel de serpiente..

-Pues no difiere de la piel que tengo en otras partes de mi cuerpo,aunque en algunas partes es bastante sensible.Y aunque aparenta ser babosa o pegajosa es inclusive mas suave que mi piel humana,Poniendo la mano de su madre sobre la piel de su cola..  
Despues de esa larga platica procedimos a comer,la madre de Mia habia preparado un pavo como para una gran cena,habia que admitir que la madre de Mia era una excelente cocinera,Mia y su madre se pasaron casi todo el dia hablando respecto a su experiencia en el show,Yo solo me quedaba pensando en la buena relacion entre Mia y su madre,Hace varios años que mis padres se habian ido y aunque tengo un hermano,desde el funeral de mama no lo he vuelto a ver.

Era bastante lindo ver como Mia y su madre compartian las anecdotas de los ultimos meses,y aunque solo me limite a escuchar sentia que estaba en aquella platica tambien,Ya se habia hecho muy tarde,yo iba a acondicionar la camioneta para dormir en ella,una mala noche cualquiera podria pasarla,y me sentia incomodo quedandome en una casa ajena,en especial si solo habia 2 mujeres ahi,nunca pensaria en abusar de la confianza que me habian dado,tanto Mia como el estudio,ya que me habian permitido llevarme a Mia sin la necesidad de aquellos rudos y poco razonables guardaespaldas,que el estudio tenia para evitar que alguien se acercara a las chicas,Momentos despues Mia salio de la casa,insistia que pasara la noche en su casa,yo al principio me negue,pero Mia fue muy insistente,ademas no queria que alguien la viera fuera de la casa,ya que aunque no vivan en una zona poblada su fisico era bastante llamativo,y sabia que con que algun reportero se enterara de lo ocurrido tendriamos un circo aqui puesto en menos de un minuto..

La madre de Mia nos habia preparado unas habitaciones,la habitacion de Mia era la misma que ella tenia antes de empezar con el show,por el contrario yo me quede en la habitacion de huespedes una pequeña habitacion con una cama matrimonial bastante amplia,La madre de Mia me tenia cierto aprecio,al parecer debido a como habia tratado a su hija,Sin mas me propuse a dormir,apague la luz y esperaba que mañana fuera un dia sin contratiempos y sin incidentes..  
Rato despues senti que alguien se habia metido en mi cama,no podia moverme,estaba muy apretado en las cobijas,trate de ver de quien se trataba,Pocos momentos despues me di cuenta que era Mia,trate de liberarme,sin mucho exito,Afortunadamente logre soltarme y reprendi a Mia,Ella no podia dormir en su vieja cama,yo habia olvidado que ella ahora duerme en una enorme cama King size ya que su cuerpo ahora requeria un espacio bastante mas amplio,asi que trate de salir de ahi,Mia me sujeto con su cola,ella queria tener relaciones conmigo,Yo no podia permitirmelo,Mia era una chica bastante hermosa y francamente una parte de mi queria acostarse con ella,pero si esto se llegaba a saber seria inmediatamente despedido,Mia era muy insistente,yo tenia que encontrar la manera de solucionar esto,Mia era en extremo fuerte y aunque yo lograba soltarme Mia insistia mucho,Asi logre salir de la cama y de inmediato me fui hacia la camioneta,sabia que no podia hacer nada al respecto,asi que me encerre en la camioneta,hasta el dia siguiente..  
A la mañana siguiente Entre a la casa y Mia y su madre habian preparado el desayuno,Mia estuvo muy callada,yo simplemente me limite a seguir el momento ya que no queria preguntar,ni saber que le habia dicho Mia a su madre,Sabia que a ella no le pareceria correcto que yo abusara de su generosidad,Fue un momento bastante incomodo para mi,pero no queria indagar lo ocurrido,asi tuve que esperar hasta que Mia se despidiera,Ese dia fue un dia bastante incomodo ya que no nos dirigimos la palabra durante el trayecto de regreso,sabia que Mia estaba muy insistente con que yo tuviera relaciones con ella,pero tambien habia que mantener la compostura en especial con las politicas que el estudio estaba teniendo,sobre mantener la discresion del personal en lo que referia a escandalos..Sabia que esto estaba dispuesto deacuerdo a los ataques que algunas sociedades habian hecho desde que el proyecto comenzo,las organizaciones ultraconservadoras querian que las modificaciones fueran prohibidas y si se daban motivos era mas que seguro que este proyecto seria inmediatamente saboteado,Pero al parecer Mia no pensaba de la misma manera..  
En fin cuando llegamos al estudio deje a mia en su apartamento,y procedi a constatar los por menores de esta salida,Era mas que obvio que no diria nada en lo referente al comportamiento de Mia,aun asi tenia que informar el exito de esta salida..


	11. Capitulo 11 un dia con Papi

Los directivos me pidieron que me hiciera cargo de Papi,tenia miedo que ella intentara hacer lo que Mia,asi que tuve que preparar algunas precauciones antes de salir,Papi queria salir a un parque de atracciones,sabia que tendriamos problemas en un espacio tan concurrido,tenia que idear el modo de disfrazarla y evitar que levantara sospechas..  
Asi que hice unos guantes en los que Papi podria meter sus brazos/Alas y simular que habia sufrido un accidente ya que estaban cubiertos de bendajes ,asi podria pasar sin llamar la atencion..Ella queria ir a un parque tematico ubicado al otro lado de la ciudad,temia que algun curioso la reconociera,asi que logre ponerle un calzado que cubriera bien sus garras a Papi,y para evitar que hiciera alguna tonteria le amarre las garras para que no pudiera sacarlas,Tenia que admitir que era el trabajo mas sencillo que habia tenido en disfrazar a alguna de las chicas ya que ella no tenia un cuerpo dificil de ocultar (bueno despues de Mero)..  
Esa mañana Papi se habia levantado muy temprano (a las 5:00am) y acabo despertandome de manera subita,Yo solia levantarme a eso de las 8:00am,Ella estaba muy emocionada y queria ir desde que abrieran el parque,el estudio le habia dado una cantidad de dinero bastante fuerte para gastar en aquel lugar,Papi tenia mucho tiempo sin salir del estudio lo que hizo que estuviera demasiado entusiasmada con la salida..  
Lo unico que me quedo era tener que despertar arreglarme y llevar a Papi al parque tematico,En el camino ella no dejaba de hablar,yo apenas estaba tomando mi ritmo despues de la 5a taza de cafe,cuando llegamos apenas estaban abriendo el parque,no habia nadie en el lugar salvo los empleados que tomaban el primer turno de la mañana,eso me tranquilizo ya que habia pocas posibilidades que sucediera algo mal,Papi subio a muchos de los juegos,yo solo me limite a ver como se divertia..  
Nunca fui de encontrarle sentido a esta clase de entretenimiento,para mi un dia divertido era tener un dia libre encender mi tv y pasarme sin levantarme del sofa todo el dia,Pero tenia que admitir que Papi tenia una personalidad muy energetica y me hacia gracia verla gritar en aquellos juegos mecanicos una y otra vez,de pronto un encargado del parque se me acerco preguntandome por Papi,en ese instante pense que la habian descubierto,pero por el contrario el empleado me queria preguntar debido a las "lesiones" de Papi  
-Señor ¿Porque su amiga tiene vendajes en los brazos?  
-Esta bajo un tratamiento dermatologico y tiene que tener la piel protegida con bendajes hidratados  
-Le recordamos que la politica del parque nos prohibe permitirle el paso a personas convalecientes a ciertas atracciones debido a posibles demandas,me temo que tendre que pedirle que su amiga ya no suba a las atracciones de color rojo  
-¿Color rojo?  
-Como vera las atracciones estan catalogadas en categorias de color,para impedir por ejemplo que menores de edad accedan a atracciones potencialmente peligrosas  
-Entiendo eso,pero el problema de la chica no es nada grave y no requiere una supervision medica estricta  
-Lo siento pero me temo que sin una orden medica y una constancia legal,me veo obligado a pedirle que no suban a las atracciones rojas  
-Yo soy el medico tratante de la señorita,Si me lo permite podemos solucionar esto sin ningun problema  
-Perfecto,como sabe yo solo sigo las reglas del parque y personalemnte no quisiera incomodarlo  
Esperamos a que Papi bajara del juego y nos llevaron a una de las oficinas del parque donde el abogado del lugar nos hizo firmar una responsiva para deslindarse de algun problema legal  
Por desgracia esto nos quito un par de horas,Papi estaba enojada ya que el parque se habia llenado de visitantes,lo cual hacia casi imposible no perderse entre la muchedumbre,Papi se comenzo a sentir incomoda en el lugar,Asi que se me ocurrio llevarla al area de juegos de habilidad,esperando recuperara el animo que tenia cuando salimos del estudio,pero no tenia mucho exito decidi detenerme un poco para comprar algo para beber,ya era medio dia y no habia comido nada desde el desayuno ademas de ser un dia particularmente calido,Papi estaba incomoda con los bendajes debido al calor,No habia contado que con las plumas sus brazos debian de estar haciendola sudar mucho,ademas desde su transformacion Papi nunca se habia puesto ropa de manga larga,Solo podia imaginar la incomodidad que actualmente debia estar sintiendo,No podiamos regrezar al estudio tan temprano ya que no dejarian salir a Papi despues,y no podia quitarle el disfraz en publico,asi que lo unico que se me ocurrio de momento fue llevarla a un lugar fresco..  
Curiosamente dentro del parque habia un cine y estaban pasando una pelicula bastante popular,asi que decidi meterla al cine esperando que el clima artificial mejorara el animo de Papi..Tenia que admitir que el clima artificial refrescaba bastante viendo el calor que hacia en el exterior,Parecia que Papi disfurtaba aquella pelicula tanto que en algunas escenas de la pelicula me abrazo fuertemente,podriamos imaginar que sus debiles brasitos no tendrian tanta fuerza como las garras de sus pies,pero me sorprendio lo efusiva que fue en esos momentos,pero no queria decirle nada para no incomodarla tenia mucho tiempo que ella no salia del estudio y esta habia sido su primera salida en casi un año desde que empezo esto,Cuando salimos del cine Papi me dijo que estaba de mal humor debido a que los pantalones que habia elegido para esta salida estaban muy ajustados y que eso le irritaba mucho la entrepierna,tenia pena de pedirme que le ayudara a ajustarlos,yo accedi a acomodarselos debido a que para ella le seria imposible hacerlo (aunque no estuviera disfrazada eso seria algo muy complicado para ella) Inmediatamente podia verse en su rostro el cambio,pocos momentos despues volvimos a pasar frente a los juegos de destreza y ella habia mostrado interez en un peluche que ahi habia y me pidio si podia ganarlo para ella,ella no podria lanzar algun objeto en la condicion que actualmente estaba..  
Asi que me toco pedir un intento en aquellos juegos,pero me temo que era demasiado torpe para poder lograr el objetivo,Papi me estaba dando animos,y aun asi torpemente fracasaba en mis multiples intentos adicionales,pero despues de haber pagado mas de 10 turnos y a punto de rendirme en el ultimo tuve un poco de suerte y logre el objetivo,Papi estaba feliz con el enorme muñeco que habia ganado,salimos del parque y decidi hacer una parada en la casa de Papi,y aunque ella en principio no tenia contemplado ir, sabia que le seria saludable para su estado de animo pasar por ahi aunque sea un momento..  
Eran como las 3.00pm asi que podriamos darnos bastante tiempo para esta visita,Cuando llegamos a aquel departamento (era un sitio pequeño en un barrio algo peligroso) fue ahi cuando agradeci haber usado un vehiculo del estudio y no mi auto el cual en un sitio como este no duraria ni un minuto de una pieza..  
Toque la puerta y un hombre con cara de pocos amigos abrio la puerta  
-¿Quien es?  
-Soy el Dr Vent y vengo del lugar donde trabaja su hija "Papi",En ese momento Papi se asomo para dejarse ver  
-Hija mia! ¿Como has estado? teniamos mucho tiempo sin saber de ti!,Pasen no se queden parados en la puerta!  
-Papa,Mama ¿Como han estado? los he extrañado mucho!  
-¿Que son esas fachas? parece como si te estuvieras recuperando de un accidente grave  
-Es un disfraz que el Dr Vent hizo para que pudieramos salir del estudio  
-Quitate esas cosas que quiero verte bien!  
Momentos despues Papi se quito los vendajes y pudo abrir sus alas completamente,y en ese momento llego la mama de Papi con comida que puso en la mesa  
-Deben estar hambrientos ¿Porque no comemos algo y platicamos lo que ha pasado estos dias que has estado fuera de casa?  
Nos sentamos a comer y Papi estaba hablando con sus padres,Yo no queria interrumpir aquella reunion tomando en cuenta que Tenian mas de 6 meses sin poderse ver directamente (solo se podian comunicar por telefono o por medio de videochat) ademas el equipo del estudio monitoreaba conciensudamente las comunicaciones para evitar escandalos,lo cual era mas que obvio que haria muy complicada la comunicacion cuando sabes que alguien esta espiando tus mensajes,Papi sigui platicando con su madre y el padre de Papi comenzo a hablar conmigo,lo cual se me hizo algo incomodo en un principio..  
-Entonces ¿usted es el medico que esta tratando a mi Hija?  
-De hecho estoy a cargo del monitoreo de la salud todas las chicas del show  
-Debe ser bastante estimulante estar a cargo de tantas celebridades  
-De hecho resulta ser algo bastante estresante ya que monitorear la salud de unas chicas en estas cirscuntancias ya que no hay ningun precedente medico para poder tener referentes en caso que algo ocurriera  
-¿y porque esta en ese proyecto?  
-Bueno por desgracia hay pocos medicos en el mundo con tanta capacitacion en temas medicos de Humanos y animales,lo que hace que existan pocos especialistas a nivel mundial y debido a lo radical de estos procedimientos me pidieron diera seguimiento a estos casos ,suponiendo hubiera algun efecto secundario  
-Entonces dice que lo que le han hecho a mi hija es riesgoso  
-En el caso de Papi,Mia y Mero son modificaciones de bajo riesgo,pero en el caso de Centorea y Rachnera me temo que son palabras mayores  
-Le entiendo ,Pero quisiera saber que paso con Papi mas en concreto  
-En principio la mayor preocupacion con Papi era el problema congenito que tenia y hacer algunos ajustes para que su cuerpo fuera lo mas acorde con el papel que ella llegaria a desempeñar,Afortunadamente se ha adaptado muy bien a su transformacion  
-¿Y usted tiene algun vinculo sentimental con mi hija? y sabe a que me refiero  
-Mi relacion con Papi es meramente profesional ya que el estudio me ha prohibido tener alguna relacion con las chicas,ademas veo a su hija como a una sobrina o una hermana muy menor,ya que nisiquiera esta dentro de mi rango de edad  
-Es una lastima  
-¿Porque lo dice?  
-Por lo que me ha contado Papi usted es una gran persona y por lo que ha hecho por ella veo que le tiene mucho aprecio  
-Me temo que tengo que ser muy profesional,Ademas creo ya estoy bastante Viejo para intentar buscar pareja  
-Ya veo,Solo quisiera pedirle un favor  
-¿Cual?  
-Cuide bien de mi niña,ella ha sufrido mucho en su vida y no quisiera que ella siga padeciendo lo que toda su vida ha pasado,es todo lo que su madre y yo tenemos yquisiera que su vida fuera para mejorar,nunca pudimos darle la vida que siempre quisimos darle,yo creo que usted podria hacerla feliz,Y aunque udsted no quiera relacionarse sentimental con ella,quisiera que fuera una persona en la que ella pudiera confiar y tener un amigo  
La reunion se prolongo hasta entrada la noche,asi que procedi a ponerle su disfraz a Papi y subimos al auto para regrezar al estudio,Cuando llegamos de inmediato entregue el reporte de esta salida lo cual fue satisfactorio,ya que el animo de Mia habia hecho que el estudio considerara permitirle a las chicas tener este tipo de salidas mas frecuentemente,lo cual me hizo sentir bastante bien,solo me quedo tratar de descansar lo suficiente para salir la mañana siguiente con Centorea lo cual todavia no habia considerado,pero estaba tan cansado que dejaria eso para mañana..


	12. Capitulo 12 Un dia con Centorea

Ese dia me levante como siempre,pero mientras tomaba mi desayuno recibi un mail del estudio diciendome que a Centorea le iban a conceder 2 dias de descanso,Yo estaba muy extrañado ya que a Mia y Papi solo les habian concedido un dia de descanso..Asi cuando llegue con Centorea la mañana siguiente ella estaba haciendo ejercicio,,Era curioso los ejercicios que ella hacia,cualquiera pensaria que estaria practicando carreras o esquivando barriles (o algo como lo que se harian en un rodeo o evento ecuestre) ella se recostaba y se ponia a hacer pesas lo cual me resulto muy extraño,ademas solia practicar algunos deportes de alto impacto lo cual desde el comienzo de la transformacion de Cerea ,tenia mucha preocupacion ya que podria lastimar su parte humana por el exceso de ejercicio,y desde el incidente en el set sonde se rompio una pata tenia que estarla monitoreando constantemente debido a esa actitud imprudente..  
Cerea dejo las pesas con las que estaba ejercitando,eran unas pesas de 120KG lo que en principio me sorprendio ya que en las pruebas preliminares ella tenia la fuerza proporcional humana y actualmente estaba levantando mas del doble del peso que en su forma humana podia levantar,pero habia otras cosas que me estaban pasando por la mente en esos momentos,entre ellas el averiguar lo que Cerea estaba planeando para su fin de semana,Ella era un caso muy especial ya que a diferencia de Mia o Papi su cuerpo era mas que imposible de ocultar con un disfraz o algun truco simple para guardar las apariencias,ella paso de medir metro y medio a superar el 1.80 de altura (Yo mido 1.75) y de largo eran casi dos metros,Antes de ducharse le pedi que me dijera que planes tenia para sus "vacaciones" ella me dijo que queria visitar a sus familiares y me indico en el navegador donde estaba el rancho donde vivia,Eran mas de 2 horas de trayecto,asi que comence a hacer el plan de viaje,sabia que si rentaba un remolque o un camion para caballos cualquiera que lo viera salir del estudio inmediatamente lo seguiria (No habia que ser un genio para saber que Centorea iria en el) asi que llame al administrador y le conte sobre una idea para ayudarme con el translado de Cerea a su casa,asi que el estudio rento un remolque para caballos y en las cercanias habia un servicio de carruajes (que usaban para bodas y eventos especiales) decidimos rentar un caballo del color del trasero de cerea..  
Los asistentes trajeron y vaciaron una caravana del estudio (camerino movil o como quieran llamarle) la cual llego a quedar muy amplia en su interior hasta podria entrar Rachnera en su interior sin ningun problema,asi que metimos al caballo en el remolque y a cerea en la caravana,De inmediato el vehiculo con el remolque salio del estudio y 15 minutos despues salimos en la caravana,y como predije varios reporteros salieron inmediatamente siguiendo la caravana,lo que me dio oportunidad a salir sin temor a que alguien nos siguiera asi pude llevarla al rancho de su familia sin ningun problema,Habiamos llamado con antelacion a la familia de Cerea para advertir de su visita y asi evitar que hubiera alguien indeseable de visita ya que su familia suele vender caballos y lo tipico de una granja,por esa cuestion teniamos que evitar que hubiera curiosos en las cercanias ya que aunque su rancho era muy grande y estaba alejado de vecionos "metiches" habia mucho flujo de personas debido a los negocios de la familia..  
Como era un camino largo decidi poner la radio buscando una estacion de mi agrado comence a escuchar en las noticias y escuche lo que me esperaba,varios medios estaban siguiendo el remolque,Cerea escucho la noticia y encendio el televisor que teniamos en le vehiculo,se podian ver a los reporteros filmando y fotografiando el trasero del caballo que sobresalia del remolque..  
Asi cuando llegamos al rancho de la familia de Cerea habia varias personas ahi (alrededor de 20 personas),Al parecer ellos habian convertido en un evento la llegada de Cerea,eso me resulto muy molesto ya que solo se le permitiria a la familia de Cerea interactuar con ella..Cuando regañe a Cerea por esto ella me dijo que aquellos que estaban ahi eran sus familiares,me comento que tenia 2 hermanos y 2 hermanas ella era la de enmedio teniendo un hermano y hermana mayor y un hermano y una hermana menor su hermana mayor habia llevado a sus 3 hijos y a su esposo y su hermano mayor a su esposa y a su hijo..  
-Se ve que en tu familia es muy grande  
-Y eso que no invitamos a los primos y los demas parientes  
-No quisiera imaginarlo  
-La ultima reunion familiar llegamos a juntar 132 parientes sin contar a los amigos de la familia  
-Ya llegamos!,deja abro la puerta que esta suele atascarse cuando hace calor  
Centorea salio de la caravana y su familia se alegro que volviera,sus sobrinos se acercaron a ella y abrazaron sus piernas,eran unos niños de entre 5 y 10 años aproximadamente Centorea me presento con su familia  
-Familia quiero presentarles al Dr Tadeus Vent,el es el medico que me esta cuidando en el estudio  
-Esto tenemos que celebrarlo! dijo su padre,un hombre algo mayor (a eso de sus 50's)  
-Querido no agobies a nuestra pequeña dijo su madre  
-Vaya hermanita como has crecido estos ultimos dias,Dijo su hermano mayor  
-Y yo presumiento ser la mas alta de las chicas,decia su hermana menor (quien media 1.65)  
-¿Y que se siente? pregunto su hermano menor  
-Me costo trabajo acostumbrarme a caminar en cuatro piernas en lugar de dos,pero se vuelve natural despues de unas semanas  
-Tia Cerea ¿podemos subirnos en ti?  
-Niños no molesten a su tia,que acaba de llegar y dudo le guste estar paseando a niños latosos  
-Escuchen a su padre y no molesten a su tia  
-Pero Mama! no me dejas sunbir a un caballo porque puede tirarme  
-Por esa razon te digo que dejes de molestar a tu tia  
-N-no te preocupes no me molesta,Ahh pero primero deben hacer sus deberes y si sus papas les dan permiso les llevare a dar una vuelta despues de comer  
-Si tia Cerea! ..en ese instante los niños fueron al interior de la casa  
Despues de un rato Cerea me pidio que la acompañara,fuimos al establo el cual tenia a varios caballos encerrados,cuando entramos pude ver que algunos caballos comenzaron a actuar algo raro,nunca me paso por la mente el como los caballos podrian reaccionar al tener a Cerea tan cerca,Podrian verla como quien alguna vez fue o quizas como algun otro caballo,lo cual podia ser peligroso ya que algunos caballos suelen ser muy territoriales y quizas pudieran verla como una amenaza,asi que le pedi que salieramos de ahi hasta no averiguar como los caballos pudieran reaccionar ante ella..  
-Aqui es donde solia estar mi caballo favorito,se llamaba "Wild Thunder",pero ya hace muchos años que nos abandono,podia ver su mirada triste  
-¿Aun lo extrañas?  
-El fue mi mejor amigo cuando era niña,era mi confidente y el primer caballo que cabalgue  
-Debio ser muy especial por como lo describes  
-Creo que me estoy poniendo sentimental y parece que te estoy aburriendo con mi historia  
Yo nunca habia visto a nadie expresarse asi de un animal,Eso me hacia preguntarme el porque habia decidido haberme dedicado a la medicina,alguna vez llegue a querer ayudar a la gente,marcar esa diferencia y dar un final feliz..Por desgracia en la gran guerra descubri lo fatuo que era esta profesion,y poco a poco empece a valorar mas el dinero que a las personas,Quizas por esa razon me habia enfocado en los animales,pero la historia se habia vuelto a repetir de alguna manera ya que solo la gente rica solia tener cuidado con sus mascotas,Cerea me habia hecho recuperar esa Fe,Su mirada nostalgica y la manera en como me habia contado esa historia me habian humanizado un poco mas,El haber visto tantas muertes en la gran guerra y esa impotencia al ver morir a la gente y no poder hacer nada,habian enfriado mi espiritu..Creo la experiencia con estas chicas me estaban ablandando,pero tenia que mantenerme "frio" ya que si me involucraba con ellas podrian despedirme y dudaba mucho que el que quedara a cargo tuviera la capacidad de tratar a las chicas como personas,en especial viendo como los demas medicos del estudio las trataban como mercancia o algun fenomeno de circo ,y eso sin contar como los directivos del estudio veian a las chicas, como enormes costales de dinero..  
Asi fuimos a la casa,donde los demas familiares de Cerea estaban preparando algo muy especial,Al parecer esta familia suele ser bastante unida y la larga ausencia de cerea parecia haber afectado bastante la moral de esta familia..  
Aunque el interior de esta casa era bastante amplio Cerea tropezaba con los muebles y el piso de madera se escuchaba bastante mal debido al peso de Cerea,pero al parecer la casa podia aguantarlo,ademas al parecer a nadie parecia importarle eso,Era bastante dificil no dejarse llevar por el espiritu de esta familia,siempre habia querido tener una familia asi,tan unida..Se preguntaran el porque lo familia desde que tengo uso de razon siempre fue muy fria y distante,mi padre siempre estuvo muy metido en su trabajo y mi madre siempre en sus reuniones de sociedad,quizas esa fue una de las razones por las cuales pude enfocarme tan bien en mi carrera..Despues de una gran comida (a la cual solo llegue hasta el segundo plato) comenzamos a charlar respecto a todo este tiempo,despues de eso salimos a donde estaban los establos,los niños estaban listos para subir en Cerea,Era curioso ver la disposicion que tenia para llevar en su lomo a estos niños,Cerea era muy renuente respecto a dejar que alguien la montara,ella decia que era denigrante que la trataran como un animal,Eso duro hasta que la luz del dia termino ademas los niños se habian extenuado por la actividad,aunque Cerea aun tenia mucha energia,hasta este momento yo no sabia cuanta distancia podia correr en su actual forma,Despues de enviar a los niños a sus camas los adultos organizaron una acampada,estaban felicies de tener a Cerea en casa,aunque era de esperarse que estar dentro de la casa podria suponer incomodidad para ella debido a lo reducido del espacio con tantas personas..Esto se parecia a cualquier escena de campamento todos reunidos frente a una fogata,compartiendo buenos recuerdos y comiendo malvaviscos..Todo fue muy bien y todo mundo procedio a irse a la cama,yo dormi en la caravana,y cerea fue al interior de su casa..  
Un par de horas despues escuche unos ruidos bastante inusuales,provenian de los establos,tome un arma tranquilizadora que tenia para una emergencia,me acerque al lugar y me encontre una imagen que a la fecha no he podido olvidar Cerea estaba siendo montada por un semental de su propia granja,yo inmediatamente dispare al animal el cual cayo inconciente al suelo,Cerea estaba sorprendida por lo que habia hecho,y no era para menos,Ella habia cometido un error que quizas podria costarle su empleo (y con suerte el mio tambien) Ella se inco para ver el estado del animal.  
-¿Que has hecho?!  
-Lo mismo deberia preguntarte,¿Sabes la estupidez que acabas de hacer?  
-Pero el pobre Dream Runner Esta herido!  
-NO esta herido!, solo esta sedado y me temo que tendre que hacerte lo mismo  
-¿Pero porque lo hiciste? el no tenia la culpa  
-Sabes que NO DEBES hacer cosas como esta  
Entonces dispare hacia ella para dormirla y esperar a que se calmara,por alguna extraña razon estaba actuando muy raro y tenia que detenerla antes que hiciera alguna tonteria..solo me quedo jalar al pesado animal a su corral (lo cual me llevo algunas horas),y despues de eso poner a Cerea en una poscicion que no fuera perjudicial para ella Habia notado algo raro en el semental que acababa de meter en su corral,pero no le preste atencion en especial debido a que no queria que nadie se escandalizara por lo que acababa de ocurrir,Eso me dejo exausto,asi que decidi regresar a mi cama esperando poder recuperarme del esfuerzo..


	13. Capitulo 13 Un dia con Centorea Parte 2

A la mañana siguiente desperte temprano,tenia unos fuertes dolores musculares,por arrastrar a ese caballo hasta su corral,decidi ir a ver que ocurria,vi que Cerea ya estaba levantada al igual que los demas miembros de su familia,eran las 5:00am lo que me impidio cambiar lo ocurrido en el establo la noche de ayer..  
-Veo que los Citadinos no estan acostumbrados a levantarse tan temprano,dijo el padre de Cerea  
-Un poco,ademas tuve una mala noche,dormir en la caravana tampoco ayudo mucho  
-Lo siento,pero ya no tenemos mas habitaciones,desde que los niños estan de vacaciones  
-No se preocupe,¿Donde esta Cerea?  
-Esta ayudando a alimentar a los caballos,pero en unos minutos nos llamaran para desayunar,asi que si quiere darse un baño este seria un buen momento  
-muy bien,seguire su consejo  
Asi que decidi ir a darme un baño,dudo que Cerea hiciera un escandalo por lo sucedido ayer,¿Como haria quedar este incidente con su familia? Recien termine de darme un baño cuando la hermana mayor de Cerea llamo a desayunar,Toda la familia se volvio a reunir incluidos los niños,esta vez por parte de Cerea hubo bastante silencio,por su parte los familiares de Cerea me estaban agobiando con preguntas sobre mi..  
-Entiendo que usted es medico y veterinario ¿No es asi? pregunto el hermano mayor de Cerea  
-En efecto estudie medicina humana,pero decidi dejarlo para especializarme en veterinaria  
-La falta que nos hace un buen veterinario aqui desde que el doctor Roberts fallecio ,Dijo la madre de Cerea  
-No tenemos un veterinario que se hiciera cargo de nuestros animales desde hace un par de meses  
-¿No le molestaria darle una revizada a nuestros animales antes de irse?  
-No hay problema,tiene tiempo que no atiendo algun animal  
-Perfecto! cuando terminemos me gustaria llevarlo al establo  
No podia negarme despues de tan calida estancia que habia tenido,aunque normalmente no haria algo asi (que soy uno de los veterinarios mas caros del mundo actualmente y no me hacia gracia hacer consultas gratis)..  
Cuando llegamos al corral,comence a revizar a todos los animales que habia,dentro de lo que cabia todos eran unos grandes especimenes,de buena salud y tras generaciones de crianza los mejores caballos que hubiera visto (dignos de cualquier derby que se aprecie)  
Pronto me tope con aquel caballo que estaba montando a cerea,al revizarlo note una extraña herida en su vientre y en sus patas traseras,  
-Este caballo no volvio a ser el mismo desde que un ladron intento llevarselo hace casi un año,El ladron lo monto y trato de escapar con el,pero al saltar las cercas que hay a las orillas del rancho este sufrio multiples daños,el madito ladron ahora esta empotrado en una silla de ruedas por el incidente,pero el pobrecito speedster ya no servira de semental,entonces cai en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo  
-Entonces ¿este animal no es fertil?  
-Me temo que no,pero lo mantenemos aqui ya que aun despues del accidente es muy buen animal y seria inhumano sacrificarlo  
-¿Cerea estaba enterada de esto?  
-No se a que va la pregunta,Pero ella fue la que trajo al finado doctor Roberts para que atendiera a Speedster  
-Ya veo  
Segui revizando a los caballos de la granja,pasaron varias horas despues de esta platica hasta la hora de comer..Esta vez el ambiente estuvo un poco mas tenso debido a que Cerea tendria que regrezar al estudio,Cerea dio un ultimo paseo a los niños mientras atendia a los ultimos animales que faltaban..  
Asi nos despedimos de todos en la granja,ya era tarde,pero al parecer la familia de cerea no habia estado feliz en bastante tiempo,aunque no podia decir lo mismo de Cerea,que desde el incidente de ayer no podia decir que estuviera al cien..Asi que sin mas demora subi a cerea a la caravana y procedi a llevarla al estudio,momentos despues cerea se acerco a mi mientras conducia,era la primera vez que me dirigia la palabra desde que le dispare ese sedante  
-Gracias por no decirle nada a mi familia  
-¿Decir que?  
-Ya sabe el incidente de ayer,creo que actue indebidamente  
-Olvidalo,y mas vale que no hagamos ningun comentario de lo sucedido en el estudio ya que podremos meternos en graves problemas..  
-Lo se,pero no sabia a quien recurrir,normalmente suelo estar controlada,pero cuando entre al establo creo que deje de ser yo misma  
-¿Y porque elegiste ese caballo?  
-Ese caballo hace un tiempo quedo esteril debido a un accidente,sabia que si llegaba a preñarme podria perder el empleo y meter a mi familia en problemas ya que me cobrarian la tranformacion,y creo en mi poca conciencia quise evitar consecuencias  
-No te preocupes,PERO debiste haberme dicho lo que sentias,y aunque como humano no puedo satisfacer tus necesidades biologicas,un poco de medicacion podria hacerte mas facil el proceso  
-¿Cree usted que podria evitar estos problemas con medicamento?  
-Bueno si mis calculos no estan equvocados probablemente estes en celo y quizas eso nuble tu juicio  
-Me siento muy apenada por lo ocurrido  
-llegando al estudio te hare unas pruebas,si son positivas nada que algo de medicina no pueda solucionar tu problema  
-eso espero,ya que no quisiera sentirme asi otra vez  
Cuando llegamos al estudio le hice la revision pertinente y en efecto,Cerea estaba en celo,y por el lado positivo no estaba preñada,lo que me tranquilizo un poco ya que aquel incidente no paso a mayores..Asi le di un medicamento que le ayudaria a pasar mejor este periodo,quizas debido a sus organos sexuales equinos ocurrio este problema,la cantidad de hormonas que su cuerpo estaba produciendo era muy superior a las que una mujer humana podria soportar..Asi que prepare mi informe para los directivos (Omitiendo el incidente en el granero claro estaba) y tambien deje un apartado respecto a la salud de Cerea,para evitar que sufriera una crisis mas adelante..  
Esa noche llame a mis colegas de la asociacion medica de Rekiavik (donde Hylonome estaba de gira) para que le hicieran un estudio para ver si ella estuviese padeciendo los mismos sintomas que Cerea,me temia que ella hubiera cometido el mismo error que Cerea,y con ello pasara a mayores (que nadie sabia si su cuerpo fuera a ser receptivo para una reproduccion intraespecie..Esperaba solo fuera un caso aislado ya que si presentaba algun problema severo pondria en peligro el uso del procedimiento de transformacion dandole la razon a aquellos que siempre quisieron descalificar este procedimiento..  
Cerea vino a mi consultorio despues de haber tomado su medicamento..Esta vez estaba mucho mejor de animos y disposicion  
-¿Doctor tiene tiempo?  
-Como siempre ¿En que puedo atenderte?  
-Sabe quisiera pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido en la granja de mis padres  
-¿Que hay que disculpar?  
-Usted bien lo sabe,no pude controlarme y en mi estado actual no puedo calmar mis ansias  
-Bueno espero el medicamento que acabo de proporcionarte solucione tu problema  
-No me refiero a eso tampoco,Sabe desde mi transformacion,no he podido estar satisfecha,mis genitales estan fuera de mi alcance y usted sabe...aveces necesito poder satisfacer mis necesidades  
-Pero sabes que eso podria meterte en graves problemas  
-Lo se!.. pero como sabe no he tenido contacto humano en ese apartado desde que comenzo este proyecto y quisiera que usted pudiera ayudarme con esto  
-Estas insinuando..(interrumpido por Cerea)  
-Si usted no quiere podemos dejarlo asi,pero queria saber si le parezco atractiva,que tengo un enorme trasero de caballo! y quizas ya no le parezco atractiva a ningun hombre  
-No digas eso,simplemente basta ver el rating que tiene este show  
-Pero nadie quiere estar conmigo,soy un fenomeno!  
-No seas tonta,eres una persona bastante atractiva,si no fuera por este contrato .Yo..  
-¿En verdad piensa eso?  
-No solo tomes en cuenta mi opinion simplemente deja que tus fans den lo que tengan que decir  
-En estos momentos tus hormonas son las que hablan,pero aun asi eres una chica muy bella,pero dejemos que las cosas caigan en su lugar,otro dia platicaremos de esto y veras que hay mucha gente que se fija en ti,solo se tu misma  
-Gracias doctor!,Cerea limpiando sus lagrimas de su rostro  
Cerea salio de mi consultorio y estaba terminando mi reporte,mañana tendria que llevar a Mero de paseo y no sabia lo que me esperaba,aun asi trate de mantener el buen animo..Quizas seria un dia tranquilo pero necesitaba un buen descanso ya que las chicas aunque no lo parecieran podian agotar a quien sea con sus extrañas peticiones..


	14. Capitulo 14 Un dia con Mero

Al dia siguiente me tocaba llevar a Mero a disfrutar de su dia libre,ella tenia planeado ir a su viejo balneario,queria saludar a sus amigos,tenia miedo que esto se tornara algo raro debido a la cantidad de gente que ahi se reunia,Mero aun sin su maquillaje y demas era facilmente reconocible a diferencia de Papi o Mia ella no tenia tanto maquillaje encima lo que impedia que pudiera disfrazarla de manera eficiente,los maquillistas del estudio lograron un cambio bastante convincente,Habian puesto una media que simulaba una pierna y con aquellas pequeñas aletas habian logrado simularle vestigios de una pierna (para aparentar que a ella le habian amputado una pierna y asi justificar que anduviera transportandose en una silla de ruedas) Ella era una chica que le gustaba llamar la atencion,previamente habia hablado con los directivos respecto a las intenciones de Mero,sabia que ella daria bastantes problemas ya que no tenia un plan discreto para su dia libre tenia temor que pudiera hacer una tonteria y con ello llamar la atencion de manera descarada lo cual era caracteristico de ella,habia preparado algo de personal del estudio en caso de una "retirada estrategica"..  
Esa mañana amaneci bastante agotado,pero decidi llevar a Mia a donde quisiera ir,Ella me pidio en efecto ir al viejo balneario donde trabajaba,llebaba una playera blanca y un short bastante ajustado en su cadera,para ser alguien sin piernas tenia un fisico bastante estilizado,pero no queria ni imaginarme lo que ella tendria preparado para este dia,Los directivos fueron muy especificos con el trato que las chicas deberian tener y la discrecion que deberian acatar,pero Mero era algo diferente,ella disfrutaba llamar la atencion,Y en grande..A diferencia de las saludas con Mia o Papi esta vez prepare un pequeño vehiculo compacto para nuestra salida,Mero cabia perfectamente sentada ya que su cuerpo era de un tamaño muy similar al que tenia siendo humana..  
Asi salimos temprano del estudio,no llamabamos la atencion lo que me tranquilizo bastante viendo el circo que se armo con la salida hace un par de dias con la "falsa cerea" siguieron el camion por mas de 30Km y los reporteros explotaron contra el estudio,Claro ellos nunca reportaron una salida de Cerea del estudio..Pero me centrare en Mero..Asi que aunque el camino era relativamente corto Mero tenia muchas ganas de platicar  
-Dr Vent ¿Porque esta tan tenso? pregunto Mero de manera inocente  
-Quiero evitar a los reporteros para que podamos viajar sin ningun contratiempo  
-¿Es por la imagen que aparente durante la competencia?  
-No es eso Mero, solo es que he estado bajo bastante presion estos dias  
-Yo se que no es eso doctor,pero aqui entre nosotros le prometo que no hare alguna tonteria  
-Pense que querias ser el centro de atencion cuando entraste en la competencia  
-Tengo que admitir que tiene razon,pero desde lo de Eliza tuve que entender que hay prioridades y que no puedo estarme exibiendo si la situacion no lo amerita  
-¿Y porque decidiste entrar a esto en un principio? digo eres una chica joven y bastante bella fisicamente,Dudo que tuvieras necesidad de esto pudiendo ser una "top Model" con suma facilidad  
-¿Alguna vez se ha sentido vacio doctor?  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-A no poder conseguir lo que quiere y desea  
-¿Y una chica como tu que podria querer?  
-Cuando la gente se acerca a usted ¿Porque lo hacen?  
-Bueno nunca lo habia pensado  
-Desde que era niña mis padres siempre me presionaron para ser una modelo y estar bajo el reflector,A mi siempre me gusto el mar,pero desde que mis padres fallecieron,siempre quise ser surfista y hacer eso el resto de mi vida,pero tambien habia que pagar las cuentas,por eso habia tomado el trabajo de sirena..  
-Pero tu podrias hacer lo que tu quieras si te lo propones y lo vi cuando estaban haciendo las clasificaciones  
-No lo entiende,usted pudo tener una educacion superior,mi madre me saco de la secundaria para tomar cursos de modelo y me impidio tomar una desicion con mi vida  
-¿Y porque no te animas a terminar tus estudios?  
-Entrar en este show quizas fue la primera descicion que he tomado por mi propia cuenta,pero ahora creo que no fue tan buena,ya que aunque ahora no tengo que preocuparme de poder pagar mis deudas,ahora no tengo ni la mas remota idea de que hacer con mi vida  
-Bueno tendrias que ver que te gusta hacer y tomar la descicion para seguir el camino que quieres hacer,nunca es tarde!  
-¿Y en que escuela podria entrar en el estado en el que ahora estoy? digo no hay una universidad para sirenas  
-¿Que te puedo decir? estudie medicina humana hace mucho tiempo y aun asi pude estudiar veterinaria despues de bastante tiempo  
-¿Usted cree que podria tener alguna oportunidad?  
-Primero te recomendaria que averiguaras que quieres hacer en tu vida,porque no te puedo decir que hacer con ella  
-Siempre me he sentido unida al mar,quizas haya alguna profesion para alguien como yo  
-Bueno yo lo unico que te recomendaria es que termines tus estudios basicos y te des el tiempo para encontrar lo que en verdad te gusta y si estudias y no te gusta siempre puedes volver a empezar  
-Nadie me habia animado a seguir con mis sueños,la mayoria me insiste que me dedique a ser modelo o actriz de tiempo completo  
Asi se fue el tiempo hasta que llegamos a la playa asi coloque la toalla y la sombrilla asi ayude a salir a salir del vehiculo a Mero y la coloque en la arena,y aunque habia bastantes turistas en el lugar pocos se molestaron en ver a Mero directamente,despues de un largo rato Mero quizo nadar,pero era mas que obvio que no se podria,pero Mero me insistio en sacar algo que habia guardado en la maleta que traia,cuando lo saque vi que era un traje negro con el bientre blanco de neopreno con la forma de Mero el cual tenia un monofin en la punta de la cola y me daba la impresion de que Mero era una Orca,un equipo de buceo y demas,mero me habia dicho que ese equipo lo usaban para natacion de profundidad,asi que entramos al auto y le ayude a Mero a entrar en ese traje lo unico que no se veia eran las aletas de la cadera de Mero,asi que fui a rentar un equipo de buceo (ya que necesitaba mantener a Mero vigilada) y nos metimos al agua a nadie parecio importarle ver a una "sirena" en un traje de buzo..  
Asi entramos al mar,era impresionante la cantidad de porqueria que habia en el agua,aun asi pudimos nadar hasta el arrecife mas cercano,era maravilloso ver la cantidad de vida que habia ahi,Mero estaba feliz en su primera incursion al mar (ella siempre nado en el set de grabacion) yo apenas podia mantener el ritmo ya que aunque Mero era una "falsa sirena" podia nadar con una naturalidad sorprendente,estuvimos un par de horas nadando y tomando fotografias del arrecife, de todas las cosas que habia en el lugar,desde los hermosos peces que habia ahi hasta la basura que flotaba en el lugar..  
Le hice la señal que teniamos que regresar a la playa ya que el oxigeno de los tanques estaba por eso del 20% asi que decidimos volver por donde venimos,eso hasta que escuchamos un grito en la playa,la escena era bastante seria,un joven surfista habia chocado con una roca y estaba flotando inconciente y el mar comenzaba a ponerse muy turbio,Mero nado velozmente hacia aquel chico yo no pude detenerla nadaba tan rapido como un bote de motor,asi que Mero sujeto al chico y nado hasta la playa donde los salvavidas estaban en espera del joven y una ambulancia esperaba tambien por el..  
Los salvavidas estaban sorprendidos por el rescate ya que nadie podia nadar debido a lo turbio del mar,Mero estaba varada en la playa,lo bueno es que habia podido llegar hasta donde estaban (Gracias a que soy doctor pude entrar entre la muchedumbre) revise al chico y logramos estabilizarlo,pero ocurrio lo inevitable los curiosos pudieron ver a Mero con mas detalle,pero ella actuo bastante rapido diciendo que ella tenia un traje de buceo experimental lo cual le permitio llegar al chico en problemas,y que le permitiria mantener su cuerpo presurisado,la gente vio que en efecto era un simple traje de buceo y al poderse poner en pie,los curiosos perdieron el interez..Tenia que admitir que la vi cerca,pero la rapidez en la que reacciono Mero fue muy oportuna..asi pude llevarmela a un lugar menos concurrido, un restaurante cerca de la playa sonde nos estacionamos se convirtio en el lugar adecuado..  
-Vaya que eso estuvo cerca dijo Mero  
-No habria pensado en eso tan rapido  
-Yo sabia que si los curiosos preguntarian,y tenia un par de respuestas por si la situacion se salia de control  
-¿Quieres comer algo? con todo este caos apenas habia pensado en la comida  
-Pedimos algo de comer en aquel restaurante frente a la playa  
Asi se acerco un niño como de unos 10 años a Mero  
-Señora sirena Gracias por rescatar a mi hermano!  
-No soy una sirena,Mero contesto  
-Tiene una cola y nadaba muy rapido  
-Las sirenas respiran bajo el agua y no necesitan de trajes como este para nadar, Mero sequito la cubierta de la cabeza de su traje de buceo  
-¿Entonces es un traje?  
-Si lo es,tambien recuerda las sirenas no comen pescado  
-Gracias por rescatar a mi hermano,Aun asi yo si creo que usted es una sirena  
Mero se rio ligeramente,y yo llegue para espantar a aquel niño,puse papas a la francesa y unas hamburguesas de pescado en la mesa,Asi el niño se alejo de donde estabamos nosotros  
-Extraño mocoso,dije sujetando mi hamburguesa  
-Acabo de darme cuenta de algo  
-¿De que cosa se trata?  
-Que me gustaria mantener este lugar libre de basura y concientizar a la gente a proteger este lugar  
-Eso es un proyecto bastante ambicioso,ya que desde la gran guerra los mares en su mayoria han quedado esteriles  
-Creo que es algo que deberia hacer,aunque no se como  
-¿Porque no te dedicas a estudiar biologia marina? seria una buena opcion para proteger este tipo de lugares  
-¿Usted me apoyaria?  
-No es mi area,pero te ayudaria en lo que pueda  
-Gracias doctor Vent!  
Asi recogimos todo lo que teniamos en la playa y tomamos nuestro camino de regreso al estudio  
-Gracias por apoyarme!  
-¿Porque no habria de hacerlo?  
-Usted es el primero que no me ve como una cara bonita,y es el primero que me apoya en un proyecto de vida  
-Aunque debo decir que no pense que te decidirias tan rapido  
-¿usted hablara con los directivos para que pueda continuar mis estudios?  
-Porsupuesto! Mero me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla,aunque eso me hizo perder ligeramente el control del vehiculo,pero era mas que obvio que fue algo bastante fuera de lo normal ese cambio de actitud de Mero  
Asi llegamos al estudio y Mero regreso a su caracter normal,quizas para mantener las apariencias,pero aprendi que ella no era la chica hueca que conoci cuando este espectaculo comenzo..tenia que aprender mas de las chicas y de paso evitar que ellas comenzaran a sentir algo mas por mi,ya que aunque son buenas chicas y no quisiera lastimarlas,tenia que mantener mi posicion para evitar perder mi empleo..aun asi fue un buen dia y ya solo me quedaba solo terminar con las vacaciones de Rachnera,quizas el reto mas dificil que tendria ya que ella seria bastante dificil llevarla a algun sitio sin llamar la atencion ya que ella era la mas grande de todas las chicas,pero quizas mañana se me ocurriera alguna buena idea para llevarla a donde ella quisiera..


	15. Capitulo 15 un dia con Rachnera

Habia llegado el dia para llevar a Rachnera a su descanso no sabia que esperar de ella,era muy reservada y casio no habia intercambiado palabras con ella desde su transformacion,asi que no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que esperar,pero ya no habia vuelta atras ella era la ultima de las chicas que necesitaba tomar sus dias libres..  
Despues de desayunar fui con Rachnera para preguntarle cual seria su plan para sus dias de descanso,¿Quizas ir con su familia o quizas ir a algun centro recreativo?  
Rachnera estaba en su camerino,mas bien en la casa que el estudio le habia proporcionado,era un sitio bastante amplio,los cuartos eran minimo de 10x10 metros lo que le permitia a ella maniobrar comodamente,toque su puerta y no hubo respuesta,asi que decidi entrar su casa estaba bastante bien ordenada (quizas demasiado) grite su nombre esperando me contestara,era curiosa la personalidad de Rachnera ,es una chica que de alguna manera no le gusta socializar con las otras chicas,lo cual considere un grave problema,ya que en este medio el secreto del exito es la comunicacion,fuera de eso Rachnera era muy competente y bastante profesional..camine por los enormes cuarts de su casa y no parecia haber respuesta..cuando iba a hablar con el personal de seguridad,vi en el piso de una de las habitaciones un fluido extraño,segui el rastro hasta lo que era el baño de la casa de Rachnera,Toque la puerta y nadie respondio,pero podia escuchar ruido del otro lado de la puerta,estaba cerrada,pero use una tarjeta para abrir la puerta..Vi a Rachnera semidesnuda intentando alcanzar con sus brazos su trasero..  
-¿Que rayos esta ocurriendo aqui? pregunte tratando de entender la escena  
-¿No sabe que mi baño es privado? ¿o Ya no puede uno tener privacidad aqui? diciendo con algo de esfurzo  
-¿Que te ocurre? ¿tienes algun problema?  
-Le sugiero regrese por donde vino..Podia verse sufrimiento en la cara de Rachnera  
-Soy tu medico EXIJO saber que te ocurre!  
Podia verse que Rachnera tenia algo en la punta de su trasero,pero no se podia ver que era debido al fluido que salia de ahi,procedi a acercarme a ella,intentaba desesperadamente alcanzarse esa zona sin ningun exito,Podia verse algo atorado en esa parte,por desgracia el exoesqueleto de rachnera estaba muy duro como para que el objeto pudiera salir de ahi,al principio me llego la imagen de lo que Cerea estaba haciendo en la granja lo que me molesto bastante,asi que fui a su cocina y tome un cuchillo bastante grande y filoso (por lo que podia ver no habia tiempo para ir a mi consultorio por equipo medico) asi que comence a agrandar el pequeño orificio del trasero de Rachnera hasta que poidia meter mi mano en su trasero,llegue a imaginar que ella se habia introducido algo ahi,pero al meter mo mano pude sentir un objeto redondo del tamaño de un melon,¿Como Rachnera pudo introducir algo asi en su cuerpo? saque mi mano y agrande un poco mas el orificio para sacar el extraño objeto,una vez hecho eso el objeto salio junto a una cantidad importante del extraño fluido,Rachnera suspiro de alivio mientras analizaba lo que salio de su trasero,era extraño,no parecia algo hecho por el hombre,rachnera volvio a pujar y empezo a salir otro objeto igual,Diablos! No era lo que imaginaba,Rachnera estaba ovulando!,en ese instante comence a ayudar a rachnera a sacar de su cuerpo todos esos huevos,uno tras otro los empece a sacar de su cuerpo hasta que sacamos 9 de estos enormes huevos,Rachnera estaba exausta,por lo visto no tenia modo de sacar eso de su cuerpo,por desgracia no estaba preparada para algo asi,llame a los paramedicos del estudio y llevamos a Rachnera a la clinica mientras el personal de limpieza se encargaba de limpiar el lugar..  
Varias horas despues Rachnera recupero la conciencia,estaba acostada boca arriba era una poscicion a la que ella le costaba trabajo reincorporarse (como una tortuga enorme)  
-¿Que estoy haciendo aqui?  
-Tuviste una crisis y te trajimos aqui para cuidarte  
-No es nada grave,estoy bien solo fue un incidente menor  
-Me temo que si no hubiera actuado pronto habrias muerto  
-¿Puedo exainar los huevos? Sin importarle la herida en su trasero  
-Ya lo he hecho! solo son cascarones vacios llenos de fluido  
-Sabia que eran solo eso, quiero analizar el fluido,ya que si mis teorias son correctas podriamos hacer un antiveneno de amplio espectro muy poderoso  
-¿Porque no me dijiste que estabas ovulando?  
-Yo no sabia que me estaba ocurriendo,ademas ustedes destruirian los huevos  
-Soy tu doctor y TU eres mi responsabilidad,No quiero que este tipo de incidentes se repita  
-No me digas tu y el personal medico destruyeron mis huevos  
-de hecho no,al igual que tu me gustaria hecharles un vistazo y al saber que NADA saldra de ahi podremos revizarlos sin ningun riesgo  
-¿Pero el personal medico del estudio?  
-Solo fueron unos camilleros y el personal de limpieza que esta limpiando tu baño y parte de tu sala  
Rachnera se reincorporo yme pregunto sobre sus huevosle entregue uno de ellos (el que estudie recientemente)  
-Nunca pense ver un huevo de este tamaño  
-Me temo que tendre que hacerte una intervencion ya que debido a lo repentino de esto apenas pude ver si tu cuerpo podia asimilarlo  
-¿No me diga que fue algo grave?  
-Al tratar de ampliar el orificio, tuve que romper parte de tu exoesqueleto y sacar tu "recto" para el procedimiento  
Ella revizo su trasero y tenia una curacion ,aunque me sorprendia que ella no sintiera dolor o algo asi tomando en cuenta lo aparatoso de la herida..  
Asi que amarre sus piernas a modo que ella no pudiera levantarse y ahora si con el equipo medico adecuado,comence a cortar secciones de su exoesqueleto con una sierra circular,retoque el orificio que habia hecho para hacerlo simetrico y estetico (bueno la verdad no se como deberia de verse esa parte) hice limpieza y desinfecte las heridas,asi ella tenia en la punta de su trasero un orificio mas grande y parte de su recto expuesto,me preocupaba la falta de sensibilidad en el trasero de rachnera asi que aprobeche para poder averiguar que estaba pasando,cuando meti mi mano esta vez se podia sentir calido y pegajoso de su interior,era mas dificil deslizarlo debido al fluido que salia del trasero de Rachnera (telaraña),cuando una parte de mi brazo entro ella comenzo a reirse..  
-¿Te ocurre algo?  
-Me hace cosquillas  
-¿Puedes sentir esto? comence a tocar algunas partes de su interior  
-Si! pero deje de hacerlo que no me contengo!  
En ese instante mi al sacar mi brazo de su trasero fui rociado por una cantidad importante de telaraña  
-Perdon..  
-¿Que te ocurre?  
-No pude contenerme  
-Supongo debi haber tocado nervio y fui a darme un baño para quitarme todo lo pegajoso  
Ahora a Rachnera le faltaba un trozo bastante grande de su cola y aunque solo era la punta de su cola, necesitabamos encontrar la manera de cubrirlo ya que me preocupaban 2 cosas,la primera a que se le fuera a infectar dejando expuesta esa parte y segundo que si era evidente,asi que llame a los maquillistas y a los expertos en utileria,esperando pudieramos solucionar esto de un modo no tan aparatoso..  
Asi un experto en efectos especiales le construyo a rachnera una pequeña protesis de fibra de carbono con una apertura de una goma especial la cual coloco con una resina quirurgica y cubrio con una capa de pintura,que le permitio a rachnera tener la misma apariencia original de su trasero pero con la flexibilidad suficiente por si se repetia este incidente.  
Un par de horas despues fui con los directivos para reportar lo ocurrido,para eso ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde,ya que ¿que clase de descanso tendria Rachnera si se pasara esos dias en la clinica? asi logre que le recorrieran su descanso,afortunadamente en el siguiente capitulo no tendria aparicion importante (solo unos dialogos sin tracendencia) ..Esa noche volvi a la clinica y revise a Rachnera,pero curiosamente la encontre en mi laboratorio,ella estaba haciendo una minuciosa revision a los huevos que salieron de ella,era curioso verla sin su disfraz,Ella llevaba unos lentes bastante grandes, playera obscura y una bata de laboratorio (mia para variar)  
-¿Que estas haciendo en mi laboratorio?  
-Doctor Vent! No lo escuche entrar  
-¿Sabes que no puedes estar aqui?  
-¿Pero porque no puedo estar aqui?  
-Nada personal,pero no me gustaria que sufrieras un accidente debido a la falta de espacio  
-Pero su laboratorio es de los mas completos que haya visto y no me queria quedar con las ganas de hecharle un vistazo a estos huevos  
-Entiendo tu emocion,pero recuerda que con tu cuerpo no podrias movilizarte correctamente en este lugar  
-Esta bien...Pude ver como el rostro de Rachnera cambio de animo  
-Trata de descansar,mañana tienes que hacer unas escenas muy temprano,despues de eso tendras 2 dias libres..  
-Esta bien doctor Vent,que descanse! le veo mañana en el estudio  
Asi que al dia siguiente Rachnera se levantaria temprano y haria las escenas para el capitulo en cuestion y despues de eso tendria 2 dias de descanso..Fue un rodaje bastante bueno no hubo incidentes y Rachnera estaba lista para su descanso..  
-¿A donde te gustaria ir? Pregunte a rachnera  
-Nunca me puse a pensar en eso,No soy de las personas que me guste salir,ademas desde que me transforme,no he tenido contacto con mi familia  
-¿Porque no vamos a visitarlos?  
-Ellos ya no contestaron mis mensajes,y por lo que me dijeron me converti en un monstruo y no quieren ni hablarme  
-Yo no estaba enterado  
-No se preocupe,nunca fuimos muy unidos de todas maneras  
-¿Pero entonces porque seguiste con esto?  
-Bueno al principio fue seguirle la broma a mis compañeros de mi trajo anterior,pero en algun momento me llegue a sentir aceptada con esto  
-Pero sabes que no hay vuelta atras..y aun asi seguiste  
-Usted no sabe la soledad que alguien como yo vive,el rechazo de las personas hacia uno como persona te hacen pensar que la humanidad no vale la pena,pero por la misma razon dejando de ser humana podria no sentirme parte de aquel grupo que solo vive haciendole mal a los demas  
-Esa no es una respuesta,y lo sabes,Yo tambien he dudado de la valia de la humanidad,y aprendi que no puedes luchar contra el sistema  
-¿Usted? ¿Que sabria de eso?  
-Cuando estuve como voluntario en la guerras coloniales y pude ver como mucha gente moria inutilmente tratando de arrebatarle su mundo a seres inocentes,pude ver como esos pequeños seres eran masacrados y esclavizados  
-¿Pero que paso?  
-Una cosa es defender la tierra contra ataques alieigenas,pero una muy diferente es arrebatarle su mundo a quien no te ha hecho nada,eso me hizo perder la fe en la humanidad,despues de eso volvi a casa a atender el hospital infantil,Es increible como la humanidad ha avanzado en estos 10 años en la industria belica,y somos incapaces de curar a nuestra propia gente usando esos avances tecnologicos  
-Por eso prefiero mas a los insectos que a la gente ¿usted tambien vio el error en que la humanidad ha caido?  
-Me temo que de primera mano,Por esa razon quiero juntar suficiente dinero y recursos para intentar detener a quien dirige estas acciones  
Rachnera quedo unos minutos en silencio,yo la acompañe a su casa para que ella preparara su equipaje o planeara lo que haria estos dias..


	16. Capitulo 16 Un dia con Rachnera Parte 2

Rachnera no queria salir,lo que ella queria era seguir estudiando sus huevos,asi que le propuse algo ampliaria el espacio del laboratorio para que ella pudiera moverse a voluntad,solo con unas condiciones..primero todo lo que hiciera estaria supervisado por mi,segundo,Rachnera me tendria al tanto de lo que le ocurriese tanto en el laboratorio como en su cuerpo (que no queria que pusiera mas huevos sin supervision o que los escondiera) tampoco queria telaraña dispersa en el lugar y por ultimo que no intervendria en mi trabajo como medico del estudio,se que ella esta bastante capacitada para apoyarme y eso,pero no es correcto debido a su condicion como paciente..  
Asi despues de un par de horas acondicione el laboratorio para que Rachnera o Centorea pudiera deambular sin problemas de espacio y que con ello provocara un accidente (ya que el equipo medico y quimicos en el lugar podrian ser peligrosos) Saque uno de sus huevos de la bobeda medica y se lo entregue para que ella dispusiera de el por completo,los demas huevos los guarde enviando uno a la asociacion medica para que lo estudiaran mas a fondo..  
Rachnera se acomodo en el laboratorio y continuo con su investigacion,yo por mi parte habia recibido los estudios de Hylonome,queria serciorarme que ella no presentaria un incidente como el que Cerea habia tenido dias atras..  
Rachnera no habia ido a comer,y decidi llevarle algo,ya que debido a su condicion no queria que tuviera una descompensacion vitaminica o algo asi,Cuando entre al laboratorio rachnera habia abierto el huevo el cual solo contenia un fluido proteinico sin valor,(en pocas palabras no era un huevo fertil igual que los demas)  
-¿Ya sabes que hora es?  
-¿Por? contesto rachnera desinterezadamente  
-Recuerda que necesitas comer  
-¿Tan tarde es?Rachnera viendo el reloj que estaba en el laboratorio  
-No te preocupes,te traje esto de la cafeteria,Galagher el de la cafeteria me dijo que esto es lo que mas te gusta  
-Digale que se lo agradezco,Rachnera dejo de lado su investigacion y se sento en la mesa donde habia puesto la comida  
-¿Que descubriste? pregunte con interez  
-Nada util estos huevos solo contienen celulas madre de bajo nivel  
-Bueno eso podria ser util para hacer algunas vacunas  
-Con la investigacion en el tema dudo unos cuantos huevos puedan servir de algo,las celulas cero son mas baratas y faciles de hacer actualmente  
-No te presiones,el antiveneno que tu cuerpo produce es posible salvar muchas vidas y no cualquiera ha podido lograr algo tan importante  
-Pero dudo mas personas quieran convertirse en algo como yo solo por ayudar a la gente,yo siempre pense que mis investigaciones podrian ser beneficas,pero no siento tener avances en mis investigaciones,en especial cuando el 80% de mi tiempo lo dedico a esta tonteria de espectaculo  
-Recuerda que los grandes logros no son de un dia para otro,si deveras quieres progresar ,aveces un poco de ayuda nunca esta de mas..  
-¿Usted ayudarme? ,Sin ofender pero trabajo mejor sola  
-¿Sabias que tu antiveneno trabaja mejor cuando se combina con celulas cero?  
-¿A que se refiere?  
-Cuando hice unas pruebas note que en organismos expuestos a celulas cero tenian una capacidad de recuperacion mas rapida que aquellos a los que solo se les expuso al suero  
-¿Pero como es eso posible?  
-Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo..Cuando eres medico de guerra,tienes que aprender a sacarle probecho a los pocos recursos de los que dispones  
Rachnera se quedo impactada por lo que le habia comentado,ya que jamas penso en servirse de apoyos de otras personas,ella siempre fue muy reservada e introvertida respecto al tema,Por mi parte no tenia gran interez en ayudarla,pero tenia que admitir que Rachnera era la unica de las chicas con las que podia tener una conversacion de esta clase sabiendo que estaria a mi nivel..Era estimulante de verdad..  
Despues de la comida Rachnera me hizo algunas preguntas sobre este descubrimiento,no me importaba guardarme lo que habia logrado (aunque podria hacerme mas rico no me interezaba tener mas dinero) Asi que tenia que comprobar la informacion que le habia proporcionado,pero como no disponiamos de tiempo para pedir a algun laboratorio ampoyetas de celulas cero,que tardarian de una a dos semanas en ser autorizadas y enviadas (son compuestos muy controlados y peligrosos en manos equivocadas)..  
Asi que decidimos usar el contenido del huevo de rachnera,No tenia tanta emocion desde que era un joven estudiante de medicina..Hicimos un pequeño experimento y notamos que ambos compuestos funcionaban de una manera bastante singular ya que actuaban como un regenerador celular activo y a diferencia de cualquier compuesto similar que hubiera visto, esto tenia unas posibilidades inimaginables ya que podia guardar una memoria celular y con algun impulso adecuado podrian activarse o desactivarse a voluntad,claro no queria decirle mis teorias a Rachnera sin fundamentos,Pero si mis calculos fueran correctos podriamos generar un "antidoto" a un proceso de transformacion,Claro una cosa es una teoria y otra diferente la realidad..  
Fue sorprendente como pasamos ese fin de semana haciendo pruebas a lo que acababamos de obtener,lo malo es que el descanso de Rachnera se fue muy rapido,y lo unico que quedaba era prepararnos para regresar a las actividades regulares en el estudio de grabacion..


	17. Capitulo 17 detras de camaras

Era facil saber como el show se desarrollo,como la obviedad de que Suu era un personaje completamente hecho por computadora,pero hubo alguinas cuestione de las que pocos se enteraron,como el que Eliza obtuvo el papel de la agente Smith o que las actices que conformaron MON eran una combinacion de simples actrices con maquillaje y una parte de CG,Por ejemplo:  
Zombina era una actriz de series de TV poco agraciada,lo que la hizo entrar en el elenco fue su disposicion y las calificaciones que obtuvo en el reality,ella habia competido por el papel de Mia originalmente,pero tenia el defecto de ser demasiado efusiva y en esos despliegues de emocion acababa desde gritar demasiado hasta golpear a quien tuviera cerca (accidentalmente claro),Aunque nadie podia negar que era bastante profesional en lo que hacia,pero por desgracia el publico y los directivos acabaron por descartarla para el papel principal,y a diferencia de otras participantes acepto hacer otro personaje (Zombina) el cual hizo durante varias temporadas..  
Manako fue interpretada por una chica que participo para el personaje de Mero,por desgracia para ella su pequeña estatura no le beneficio para nada,ademas su caracter suave fue inmediatamente opacado por Eliza y Mero,Aun asi nunca perdio el animo y acabo aceptando ese papel,ella trabajo siempre con una cinta verde en la cara,la cual le servia a los encargados de los graficos hacerle tener ese enorme ojo en su cara,a ella le resultaba muy incomodo trabajar de esa manera,pero siempre quizo ser parte del show,y le sirvio para estar en contacto permanente con las protagonistas..  
Doppel era una estudiante de veterinaria,que segun me conto queria estar mas en contacto con su animal interior participo para todos los papeles,aunque era de obviarse su fracaso ya que no podia dedicarse de lleno,pero habia que darle merito por intentarlo,Doppel era una chica de fisonomia bastante gruesa pesaba mas de 90Kg ella se gano este papel debido a su impetu en intentar tomar algun estelar,Al productor se le ocurrio aceptarla ya que de alguna manera era capaz de emular actitudes y ademanes de manera bastante natural,con lo que obtuvo para "encajar" en el personaje, una modificacion corporal estetica menor acabo dejandola con un cuerpo bastante delgado y estilizado.  
Con Tionishia se tuvo que recurrir a una actriz externa, una modelo nordica que media 2.05 una chica muy alta y bastante bien formada,y aunque no tenia un cuerpo fornido tenia el fisico perfecto para el personaje al principio era una de las actrices mas caras del elenco,pero en un par de dias fue opacada por las protagonistas,al principio se sentia una diva (una modelo de esas caracteristicas seguia siendo bastante cotizada en estos tiempos,pero competir contra las protagonistas hasta ella sabia que no tendria ninguna posibilidad de acaparar el estrellato,aun asi cumplio su papel durante los dos primeros años del programa,y cuando renuncio fue reemplazada por una novata que aunque no era tan estilizada como la primera Tionishia no habia nada que un poco de modificacion y maquillaje no solucionara,La segunda Tionishia era una chica canadiense de 2.02m de altura y bastante atletica ya que era corredora olimpica,que queria ser parte de este proyecto hace un par de años descubri que estaba enamorada de Centorea pero ella y nadie del estudio ni del elenco nunca se entero de esta situacion..  
Era de esperarse algo de friccion entre las chicas ya que era un hervidero de hormonas,Afortunadamente para el proyecto los directivos eran bastante estrictos lo que mantuvo el orden el cual termino con la muerte del director debido a un accidente automovilistico ,Esos meses fueron dias obscuros para todos en el estudio ya que ese hombre mantenia el orden de manera muy estricta,a los directivos solo les interesaba que el proyecto fuera rentable ya que en ningun momento les importaba el ambiente en el estudio o inclusive la salud fisica y mental de las chicas,yo tenia que estar manteniendo el orden en ese ambito ya que para esa gente lo unico que les importaba era hacer dinero e inclusive planearon varias veces descubrir a las chicas en publico,lo que les dejaria ganancias y mucha publicidad gratuita..  
Tenia que marcar varios limites ya que el ambiente al paso del tiempo se hacia mas dificil,los egos de las chicas en ocaciones pusieron en riesgo la continuidad del programa y que decir del estres que provocaba el contacto con el publico ya que las chicas estaban bajo un estress bastante severo,pero afortunadamente para mi suerte segui trabajando con los fluidos de rachnera,era practicamente un laboratorio viviente ya que su cuerpo generaba una serie de fluidos bastante interesantes y aunque las otras chicas tambien lo hacian, rachnera era mas abundante y aunque Cerea debido al nivel de transformacion producia fluidos mas puros..¿Que permitio esto? bueno a 5 años del programa logre sintetizar un suero que permitia "curar" a las chicas y volverlas a una forma humana durante periodos de tiempo predeterminados,lo que nos permitio poder movernos mas libremente entre las personas..Este fue un secreto entre las chicas y yo ya que al volverlas humanas durante unos dias ellas podrian disfrutar sus vacaciones sin el acoso de los reporteros y fans..  
La unica de las chicas que nunca quizo usar este suero fue Rachnera ya que ella comenzo a disfrutar su actual forma,y fuera de su enorme tamaño,ella nunca tuvo interes en salir del estudio,yo al principio me preocupe por esta situacion,ya que rachnera se habia vuelto muy introvertida y a la larga pense que eso traeria consecuencias..  
Aun asi me hice el proposito de acompañar a Rachnera mientras pudiera,ya que era obvio que esa "agorafobia" no era nada saludable,Aun asi note que ella preferia estar sola aun asi en un "descuido" logre inocularla "accidentalmente" con este suero,lo cual la convirtio en una mujer normal durante un par de semanas..  
Respoecto a las otras chicas Mia paso unos dias en una playa disfrutando de la vida,y eso le levanto bastante el animo de ella,su madre estaba feliz de que ella volviera a ser humana ya que estaba muy preocupada debido a lo "permanente" del procedimiento,Por desgracia el proceso era permanente ya que el suero solo tenia un limite de duracion de unos pocos dias el ADN seguia estando modificado solo se generaba un cambio estetico momentaneo..  
Papi no tenia tanto problema aunque le tomo bastante tiempo aprender a manejar sus manos humanas ya que era obvio que nunca estuvo acostumbrada a ello,sus padres pudieron llevarla a algunos eventos con su familia,Cerea paso dias con su familia y eso le permitio vivir como humana nuevamente aunque sus sobrinos querian que ella volviera a ser un centauro,Mero era algo diferente,ella disfrutaba llamar la atencion aunque habia que decir que tambien llego a valorar esos momentos privados debido a la presion del trabajo..  
Creo que haber logrado crear este suero fue una bendicion para las chicas ya que les permitio pasar desapercibidas entre los fans,Por otra parte logre crear sueros de transformacion momentanea (duraban de un par de semanas hasta un mes dependiendo la transformacion elegida) lo que permitio que las masas pudieran disfrutar una transformacion sin el dilema etico de perder la identidad humana,aun asi en ciertos casos estos procedimientos a ciertas personas podian producirles dolores agudos debido a la reestructuracion de organos y huesos,lo que requirio aun asi supervision medica..


	18. Capitulo 18 Un espectaculo en decadencia

Al paso de los años el show comenzo a decaer debido a 3 grandes razones,la primera debido a los escritores, el show se volvio repetitivo lo que hizo perder el interes del publico,la segunda fue debido al suero de Rachnera el cual permitio a cualquiera tener sus 5 minutos de fama,aun asi los procesos permanentes siguieron siendo muy limitados al publico en general,aunque si mas accesibles y la ultima,Otros estudios y compañias comenzaron a hacer versiones muy similares a este show,asi que tambien tuve que alejarme durante tiempos prolongados capacitando a otros medicos para mantener la salud de aquellas personas que necesitaran estar bajo una supervision medica,aunque no tan intensiva,ademas mas gente comenzo a someterse a transformaciones permanentes tambien lo que hizo que me alejara del monitoreo de las chicas,aunque sabia que rachnera era lo suficiente capaz de poder cuidar de sus compañeras,aun asi fueron dias muy grises ya que no habia manera de poder estar en todos esos lugares donde me poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a ponerse muy dificiles,y eso no era de sorprender asi que les contare que ocurrio con las chicas en los ultimos dias de este espectaculo..

Mia comenzo a sufrir mucho estress debido al trabajo,eso le desencadeno varios problemas con su piel de serpiente normalmente tenia que mudar de piel una vez al año ,pero en su lugar parecia mudar de piel cada mes lo que resultaba muy problematico ya que mostraba muchas imperfecciones,ademas la obvia falta de contacto social le provoco problemas de estuve ahi para evitar que cayera bajo la dependencia de farmacos que pudieran afectar su vida a la larga..

Papi por su parte presento problemas con su plumaje este adquirio un color mas blanquisco y se volvieron muy duras lo que le impedia "volar" si en principio era muy dificil mantenerla en el aire,con eso resultaba mas que imposible,tambien su caracter se habia vuelto mas depresivo y con la presion de los examenes que tenia ya que al igual que Mero mantuvo una vida escolar constante,y fue algo de presion que adicionalmente la afecto..

Cerea presento problemas distintos ya que debido a su sexualidad modificada presentaba "crisis" mas constantes y aunque los directivos pretendian no saber nada,no les importaba lo que en el cuerpo de cerea ocurria,de hecho fue la razon por la que nunca me aleje permanentemente de ellas y aunque intente corregir lo que a su cuerpo le habian hecho,intente con poco exito bloquear las explosiones de hormonas que su cuerpo le producian..

Mero se habia hastiado del espectaculo,lo que hizo que perdiera el animo de seguir trabajando,de hecho fue la prrimera que oficialmente dejo el espectaculo un par de meses antes que este concluyera,aun asi dedico todo su tiempo a concluir una carrera profesional como ingeniera en exocomunicaciones por el lado positivo,el aislamiento social que tuvo le permitio acabar sus estudios satisfactoriamente..

Rachnera fue la que menos "sufrio" ya que siempre se mantuvo aislada de la vida social del estudio,Aun asi ella externamente siguio con sus experimentos,y aunque no eran cosas peligrosas,siempre tuve el temor que el resentimiento que ella habia desarrollado al paso de los años pudiera afectarle,aun asi ella se mantuvo profesional respecto al trabajo,y con ello aumento considerablemente ingresos de las patentes que logramos hacer al paso de estos años..

Yo volvi al estudio para mantenerme al tanto de la salud de las chicas,lo que me hizo volverme aun mas cercano a ellas,es increible por lo que estas chicas llegaron a pasar,aun asi trate de darles muchas facilidades,para evitar obviamente que su salud se viera afectada..  
Aun con mis esfuerzos ya no podia mejorar el entorno de trabajo de estas chicas,asi anunciaron el ultimo capitulo de este proyecto,Eso de alguna manera genero bastante interes..Asi que para este epico episodio se planeo hacerlo en vivo frente a miles de espectadores,ahi comenzaron a surgir algunas cuestiones con las chicas,ya que ninguna de ellas se planteo el que hacer con su vida despues que esto terminara ,aunque algunas de las chicas como cerea o mia tenian su "rutina" otras como Mero o Papi habian concluido una carrera,pero seria dificil saber si hubiera trabajos para una lamia o una arpia por otra parte Rachnera me preocupaba bastante ya que no habria un laboratorio donde le permitieran hacer sus investigaciones libremente..  
Cuando el dia llego las chicas estaban bastante nerviosas,y aunque estaban acostumbradas a actuar con publico en vivo,habia que decir que este ultimo capitulo era la culminacion de tantos años de trabajo,yo solo podia ver como las cosas sucedian,aun asi me diverti estando en primera fila en este evento despues de eso el contrato de las chicas habria finiquitado y con ello podria abrirme con la chica con la que me enamore..¿De quien se trata? quizas puedan deducirlo y si no se los dejare a su imaginacion..


	19. Fin

Como todo programa todo llego a su final despues de 10 temporadas y aunque hayan existido shows con mas tiempo de duracion habia que decir que fue la descicion mas acertada debido a muchos factores internos que hacian cada dia mas dificil mantener un ambiente de trabajo saludable y si le sumabamos el aislamiento que el estudio mantuvo sobre las chicas,era de sorprender que esto hubiera durado todos estos años..  
Cada una de las chicas siguio su propio camino,dejando atras una parte de si,experiencias y recuerdos hubo muchos pero cada una de las protagonistas siguio su vida y decidieron llevar sus vidas separadas de lo que vivieron en aquellos años..Aun asi siguieron en contacto y una vez al año nos reunimos todos para recordar aquellos años como para estar enterados de lo que cada una de estas chicas hicieron con sus vidas..

Mia

Mia decidio tomar parte del programa de mantenimiento de las colonias espaciales y de control de desechos espaciales (Recuerdos del siglo 20),extrañamente su cuerpo resulto ser especialmente apto para movilizarse en el espacio ya que haciendo serpenteos simples podia propulsarse perfectamente en el vacio del espacio sin requerir equipo adicional, rapidamente se posciciono como jefa de mantenimiento despues de salvar a unos compañeros cuando perdieron el control en una caminata espacial,y aunque en las colonias espaciales no permitian la estancia a humanos modificados ya que no contaban con instalaciones adecuadas, Mia fue la gran excepcion ya que el cariño de los habitantes de aquellas estaciones espaciales (claro eso debido a ser una celebridad)...  
Actualmente Mia vive pacificamente en una de estas colonias cercanas a la tierra con su pareja y 3 hijos (humanos) y aunque su vida no parece ser nada del otro mundo ha vivido planamente haciendo algo que le encanta..

Papi

Tras el final del programa Papi decidio regresar a casa,sus padres ahorraron cada centavo que habian ahorrado y una parte de eso lo invirtieron en acciones de una compañia naciente,gracias a eso se hicieron una buena fortuna y con ella,ademas de vivir bastante bien,Papi hizo una fundacion para permitir el acceso a las familias pobres con hijos con problemas medicos cronicos..Ella estudio para ser una gran terapeuta se caso con un buen hombre con quien mantiene su fundacion trabajando y gracias a eso ayudo a muchos niños y jovenes quienes debidos as su condicion social nunca hubieran podido obtener una cura a sus problemas..Ella actualmente tiene una saludable hija (humana) y esta esperando a un nuevo miembro en su familia,Asi me mantuve cerca de Papi ayudandola con los casos dificiles de pequeños que presentaban algunos problemas poco comunes o complicaciones de salud que pocos profesionales se atreverian a aceptar,habia que decir que el tiempo le acento bastante bien a Papi y que aunque aveces extraña su vida de celebridad las nuevas responsabilidades le hicieron olvidarese de aquellos años..

Cerea

Cerea se fue a vivir a la granja de su familia y aunque no pude corregir su transformacion ella vivo bastante bien con eso,ya que dejo tener esas crisis por estar en celo,Ella se dedico a la cria de caballos (como lo hacia antes de entrar a este show) Ella tuvo 2 hijos (humanos) obtenidos por reproduccion externa y una linda niña centauro (podria decirse que fue la primera de su especie), Tengo que decir que fue mia la culpa ya que intente reparar su sistema reproductivo humano aunque jamas imagine que pudiera ocurrir algo asi,Actualmente Cerea esta esperando otra linda bebe (centauro tambien) y del cual ando muy al pendiente ya que no se lo que el futuro les deparara ya que como toda especie nueva resulta facinante desde el punto de vista cientifico..  
La cria de caballos actualmente es un buen negocio ya que desde la gran guerra la especie estuvo al borde de la extincion,y al parecer la nueva especie,podria servir de alguna manera como precedente para las nuevas colonias terrestres,de hecho los centauros resultaron muy utiles para la terraformacion de Marte ya que a diferencia de los caballos ellos podian adaptarse (como los humanos que alguna vez fueron) al largo viaje y aquel entorno extraño sin mucha dificultad..Y cerea se volvio la instructora de aquellos colonizadores (pero eso resulta ser otra historia)..

Mero

Con el dinero obtenido de sus años de trabajo se dedico a la preservacion de los mares de la tierra,Tras algunas batallas legales logro el permiso para crear un grupo de voluntarios que se encargarian de reconstruir la belleza de los mares,Gracias a los avances logrados con las celulas cero y el suero de Rachnera,pude convertir a Mero en una sirena real (con capacidad de poder respirar bajo el agua y demas) asi ella y su grupo de "Criaturas marinas" comenzaron a corregir el daño de los mares,Mero tuvo dos hijas (humanas) que esperan a ser mayores de edad para acompañar a su madre en su labor..Eso me mantuvo entretenido obteniendo muestras de las especies que alguna vez vivieron en nuestros mares,Con ello y mucho trabajo la vida regrezo a los mares y en pocos años se logro lo que la humanidad jamas logro,Claro al ver estos avances en poco tiempo se lograron las primeras colonias submarinas y de paso gracias a esto la humanidad encontro la manera de poder en un futuro colonizar planetas oceanicos ¿Quien sera la primera persona en poner una aleta en un nuevo planeta oceanico? por desgracia ni yo podre vivir tanto para averiguarlo..

Rachnera

Tras el final de esta etapa Rachnera se dedico a abrir su laboratorio donde se dedico a trabajar creando los medicamentos y tratamientos de nueva generacion,Y aunque nunca quise parte de ese credito Rachnera acabo cediendome una parte de sus ganancias bastante sustancial (50%) aun asi resultaron ganancias economicas brutales,lo que posciciono nuestra compañia como la mas poderosa de la tierra y las colonias humanas cercanas..  
Rachnera logro hacerse de muchos contratos tanto para colonizacion,medicos,cosmeticos y hasta militares.Y aunque ella no estaba muy animada a llevar una vida sentimental se caso y tuvo un hijo y una hija (humanos)..Apezar de ello con lo conseguido Rachnera siempre tuvo un espiritu investigador y cientifico,siempre nos mantuvmos fieles a nuestra conviccion,ya que ademas de poder lograr transformacciones no permanentes y generar medicamentos que podian curar casi cualquier enfermedad (terrestre y hasta extraterrestre) Siempre habia algo nuevo por hacer por el mundo

Dr Tadeus Vent

Yo por mi parte nunca pude dejar de estar en contacto con las chicas,en 10 años logre una amistad muy solida y el hecho de haberme casado con una de ellas (no les dire con quien) Tengo que admitir que vivo muy feliz con mi familia y que aunque mi agenda es muy apretada siempre tendre espacio para mi familia,A pezar que ya no hay mucho que contar al respecto tengo que decir que mi vida fue muy interesante estos ultimos años ya que pude por primera vez en mi vida ser feliz y al mismo tiempo devolver a este mundo parte de su gloria original con ayuda de mis amigas..  
Se que mi vida personal no es muy divertida,pero quizas el haber contado esta parte de ella quizas ayude a las nuevas generaciones a darse cuenta que siempre habra algo nuevo por vivir y que aunque creamos haberlo visto todo,nunca dejaremos de sorprendernos por lo que nuestro futuro nos puede llegar a sorprender,Asi me paso,una persona Hasteada de la vida que redescubrio que la vida siempre puede sorprendernos con esos pequeños detalles que la hacen unica..Espero de corazon redescubran esa chispa de asombro y pasion por la vida misma..


End file.
